Madness Ends
by catmilk
Summary: A few months after " in the land of gods and monsters" Molly and Sherlock are now in a commited relationship. Along with John and Mary, the group goes back to where Molly Hooper grew up in celebration of an old friends birthday. An island rumored to be haunted due to an asylum located there with a pretty questionable past. What will happen when they begin experiencing things?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back! This is a squeakquel to my last story In the land of gods and monsters. I was so pleased with the results of my first story and I wanted to so much to write another for all of you! It took me forever to come up with a plot and finally I have one! I hope you all enjoy. If you haven't read the first story, I intend to mention things that have happened so it's up to you if you want to go ahead and read it. I intend for it to be a little darker in the next few pages, but I decided to sort of give you all the fluff my last story was missing. I don't have a beta at the moment so please excuse my rubbish writing! I'm still learning you guys. If you're interested in being my beta shoot me a pm.

With all that put to the side, I hope you all enjoy my first chapter!

I own nothing! NOTHING!

* * *

"Doctor Hooper, how are we doing today?"

"Better."

"Are the nightmares still occurring?"

"…Sometimes."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"…Not really."

Molly sat across from Doctor Evelyn Winters, it had been nearly six months since her accident with Damon Knight, the cannibal had strapped her to a table and tortured her to the brink of death. If it hadn't been for Sherlock and John she wouldn't be here now. The therapist gave Molly a look before writing something down on her notepad. Stamford had suggested therapy after a near breakdown at the morgue. It was taking her some time to adjust, especially with the dead bodies she would find herself crying at the sight of one and don't get her started on the organs...

"Molly." began Doctor Winters. "You need to start talking about your problems; you won't get better until you do. I know it's hard, but you have to trust me."

The mousy brunette wrinkled her nose; of course it was hard how could someone possibly talk about these dreams? But she understood that the only way she would get better was if she learned how to be open with it. Letting out a sigh she nodded her head at Doctor Winters.

"You're right. I...have to start being more open with you."

"Are you going to tell me about your dreams?"

Molly hesitated for a moment before finally nodding in defeat.

"T-They always start the same..." she began."I'm strapped to a metal table and... _He's _there."

"Damon Knight." said the therapist.

"Yes." she whispered.

"He's...always doing something different."

"Something different? Like what?" Doctor Winters urged her

"Sometimes he's just cutting me open and I can feel everything. Other times, he's force feeding me... body parts."

Molly looked down at her arms she had little scars where Damon had cut into her, they were tiny and white barely noticeable against her pale skin, but Molly would always see them and she would always know where they came from.

"Molly? Are you alright? Do you want us to stop?"

The Pathologist looked up and sniffled, she didn't even realize she was crying. Doctor Winters handed her a box of tissues to which Molly gratefully accepted. The therapist scribbled something on her notepad and let out a sigh.

"How about we continue this next week? We've made progress so that good. At least you're talking about it now."

Molly wiped away a few tears before nodding.

* * *

After setting up another appointment, Molly stepped out into the lobby area where Mary Morstan sat reading a magazine the blonde haired woman looked up at her and smiled.

"How was it?"

"Horrible."

Mary smirked as she got up. The woman placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." she said in a sincere tone.

Molly nodded; she was glad her friend was so supportive, but right now she didn't want to talk about her mental state any longer.

"Are you hungry?" said Molly suddenly, indicating that this conversation was definitely over. Mary made a face, but Molly continued on.

"Because I'm starving."

* * *

Molly ate her food as Mary chatted, quite enthusiastically. And honestly, Molly wasn't paying attention, but it was nice to see her friend excited about her life. It was nice to have Mary as a friend, the two had become very close since she and Sherlock had gotten together, and it was also a relief to have someone to talk to her about normal things instead of the usual cases or murder. As Molly took a sip of her drink she watched as Mary looked down to gaze at her engagement ring, her marriage to John Watson was coming up and Mary hadn't turned into a crazy bridezilla... yet.

The blonde quieted as the waiter came by with their food; Molly nodded her thanks as the man set her pasta dish in front of her. Once he was gone Mary began talking again, this time talking about needing her _something borrowed _for her wedding.

"I could let you borrow something." she told her.

Mary let out a squeak of happiness and nodded frantically.

"Will you!? Oh that would be lovely!"

"You can come by whenever and rummage through my stuff."

Molly smirked and took a bite of her pasta. Mary began on her salad before catching her eye and giving her a look.

"So..." she began "When are you and Sherlock going to tie the knot?"

Molly sucked in a breath and began coughing as some of her pasta got caught in her throat. Through her fits of coughing she reached over for her drink and drowned down half of it down. Molly tried to regain her breathing and hear Mary giggle.

"What's so funny!?" she said angrily

"N-Nothing." said Mary through her fits of giggles.

Molly rolled her eyes and took another sip of drink before setting it down on the table.

"Sherlock and I have only been together six months..." she told her

"Yes, but what about all that time when he was living with you?"

"We weren't in a relationship."

"So?"

"So, it doesn't count."

Mary gave her a slight frown. Before nodding, she stabbed through her salad and took a bite. With a mouthful of salad she said

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" replied Molly curiously.

"Being in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes."

"...Different." she admitted.

"I bet. I don't think I could... sorry!" she said suddenly "I mean he's lovely, when he's not being an arse.. I just mean... I don't think I could handle him." admitted Mary.

Molly waved her off before shrugging "I'm never bored, so that's good."

"I bet he's a great shag." Teased Mary.

"Mary!"

Molly gave Mary a dirty look before the two bursted into fits of laughter, this woman certainly knew how to keep Molly entertained.

"So no marriage then?"

"No."

"Babies?"

"Definitely not! I can barely manage Sherlock. Imagine having to take care of a child, too. I'd go mad."

Mary smirked and went back to her food. Leaving Molly with her thoughts, what would it be like to be married to Sherlock Homes? What would it be like having his child!? Molly never really considered having children, there was times when she was younger, but as she grew older she knew it was out of the question. She was happy, that's all that mattered.

* * *

After lunch both women made their way to Baker Street, they had created a habit of visiting while the boys were out on cases, it was nice to keep the older woman company, she was lovely and she took good care of Sherlock and John. Mary knocked on the door, the two could hear Sherlock and John arguing from within, both girls locked eyes.

"They're back?" said Molly in a confused tone.

"I guess..."

A frightened Mrs. Hudson opened the door. The poor woman let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the two.

"Oh girls, I'm glad you're here. I was going to call but... Please those two have been arguing all day."

Both Molly and Mary nodded and entered the building. Before making her way up the stairs Molly gave a hug and smiled kindly at her.

"I'm sorry about them, why don't you go back to your flat and make tea?"

The older woman squeezed her arm lightly and smiled.

"I think that's what I'll go do, dearie. Now go stop those boys from tearing each other's heads."

* * *

"No! I had specifically asked you to pack your own stuff!"

Molly heard John say as she walked to the open door of the flat, John was pacing around the room while Sherlock sat in his chair. Molly could see Mary off to the side giving her a worried look.

"You know I never pack my own things, John." said Sherlock calmly

Sherlock locked eyes with Molly and suddenly got up from his chair.

"Ah! Molly! There you are."

He swooped down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips; he took a hold of her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Once they pulled away she bit her lower lip and smiled. Molly heard John clear his throat causing Molly to blush lightly, people still found it strange to see Sherlock in a relationship; even she found it strange to see him in a relationship and she was the one who was with him. She recalled John making a comment along the lines of "Watching a nature show" when Sherlock had kissed Molly at the morgue. Molly finally let out a sigh and looked at the others before settling her eyes on Sherlock.

"Why are you two arguing?" Molly was trying hard not to sound irritated.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John is mad because I didn't bring my own tent to Russia. I don't see anything wrong with sharing a tent."

"You wanted to cuddle!" shouted John from the side.

"I did not! I simply wanted to lie close to you because it was cold and I was merely using it as a source of heat."

"That's what cuddling is!" hissed John.

"Don't flatter yourself." Said Sherlock dryly.

John rolled his eyes and settled on his chair, Mary trotted over and sat on his lap, the two shared a moment before Mary giggled.

"So... did you two end up cuddling?" Said Mary in an amused tone that caused Molly to grin.

"Of course. It was below freezing and we were in the middle of nowhere, there was no source of heat for miles, and John didn't want to start a fire because he claimed he didn't want to attract any sorts of attention towards us. How annoying." scoffed Sherlock.

Mary suddenly began laughing, John let out a loud groan and hid his face in the crook of Mary's neck, Sherlock let out a huff of air and pulled and kissed Molly's hand, and led her to the couch the two sat beside each other. Molly leaned over to him and smiled softly.

"How did the case go?"

"Tedious. I solved it in a day. It was a complete waste of time." he said rather bored tone.

"At least you got to cuddle with John." She teased.

"I'd rather cuddle with you instead."

Molly locked eyes with Sherlock and rose her brow, Sherlock gave her a boyish grin and he placed a kiss on her forehead before letting out a rather overdramatic sigh that caused both Mary and John to look up.

"I'm so tired, I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." said Sherlock with a loud yawn.

"What? It's still early." said John.

"Yes! It is isn't it!?" said Sherlock suddenly, completely changing his tone.

"Why don't you and Mary go out for some shopping!?"

Sherlock hopped off the couch and walked over to his coat; he took out his wallet and tossed it to John.

"My treat. Now go."

Mary took the hint and grabbed John's hand she locked eyes with Molly and smirked.

"Come on, love. Let's go." she urged her fiancé.

"But... You just said...I just don't understand why?" said John.

"Let's go! Come along." Mary tugged on his arm.

"No! I'm tired from my trip I just want to stay home and relax." he said stubbornly.

"You just said it was early." Mary reminded him. "Plus you can rest at my place."

"Wonderful idea, Mary! Now go." said Sherlock rather irritated.

Molly watched from the sidelines and couldn't help but giggle at how frustrated Sherlock look, the way he was trying to hurry John and Mary out the flat. Unfortunately, John was as stubborn as a mule.

"But..." began John.

"John!" roared Sherlock "Molly and I are going to have relations; I am trying to _courteous _and kicking you out the flat. You can choose to stay, but that won't stop me from tearing my girlfriend's clothes off!"

Molly turned a deep shade of scarlet, not because of what Sherlock had just said, although it did have to do with that, but because he called her his girlfriend. That was a first and she liked it. John's mouth dropped open; he quickly blinked and cleared his throat.

"I... We'll… We'll go. I'll... just stay at Mary's tonight." said John in defeat.

Mary and John exited the flat; Sherlock slammed the door shut and hurried over to Molly. In an instant his lips came crashing on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry for the lack of sexy times, I'm not very good at writing smut just yet. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. It's a little silly, but I needed to get it out of the way in order to set up the actual plot. Some fluff in here for your excuse my bad punctuation and grammar. Also, still looking for a beta if anyones interested. Feel free to shoot me a PM. Oh! Before I forget the island is totally made up, no such island exist anywhere... well that I'm aware of. Don't forget to review! Nice comments motivate me! And I'm super excited to start this story, I have such a great idea for it!

I don't own anything that has to do with the show!

* * *

Molly stood over the stove as she cooked breakfast for Sherlock and herself, the activities from the previous night had really shown her just how much Sherlock had missed her. That was pleasing to say the least. Molly felt a pair of hands slither around her waist. A grin appeared on her face as Sherlock rested his head on her shoulder and planted a kiss along her jaw, eventually stopping at her ear and nibbling at her earlobe, Molly giggled and pressed herself closer to him.

"You're feeling really affectionate aren't you?" she said playfully.

Sherlock responded by pressing his face against her hair, his hands made their way to the buttons on the shirt Molly was wearing, one of his shirts.

"You're going to make me burn our breakfast." she muttered.

"I don't care." he said in a husky tone.

Molly frowned slightly "But I'm hungry." she whined.

"So am I."

Molly let out a breathy laugh and turned her body around to face Sherlock, her hand-made its way underneath his robe to his bare chest she could feel his rapid heart beat against her hand. As she leaned in to kiss him she heard a low knock on the door, Sherlock let out a sigh against her lips.

"We should see who that is." mumbled Molly against his lips.

"We really shouldn't." replied Sherlock.

"Could be important." she told him.

Before Sherlock could even reply the door opened and in came John with a grin on his face. Mary entered slowly behind him.

"I told you to wait until they opened the door." said Mary with a hint of irritation in her voice.

John shrugged and sat at the table. Sherlock stood to his height and gave John an irritated look, the mood was definitely ruined.

"You should pay attention to your woman, John." he said in a bored tone.

While Sherlock made his way to his favorite chair, Molly smiled brightly at the couple now sitting at the table. Mary cleared her throat and pointed at Molly's chest, the pathologist looked down and flushed as she quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"S-Sorry." she stammered. "Uh, good morning you two."

Mary and John gave her a friendly smile.

"I just put the kettle on, any of you fancy some tea?"

The two nodded simultaneously and Molly grabbed two more mugs.

* * *

After breakfast Molly went to take a shower, she changed into a pair of jeans and her favorite cherry cardigan. She was grateful she had left some of her clothes at the flat from when she was staying there, it really saved her a lot of time. As she exited Sherlock's room she noticed Sherlock scowling on his chair, both Mary and John had an amused look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked Sherlock.

"Apparently, we have made it in the papers." he muttered. He pressed his robe closer to his body and sunk down into his chair.

Molly heard John snicker causing her to rise her brow in curiosity. Making her way to the table she snatched the paper from Johns hands.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up!" said Sherlock who for some reason was now at Molly's side.

Molly looked at the page and pressed her lips together to hide a smile, on the page there was a picture of both outside Bart's, Sherlock had his coat wrapped around Molly, he of course was still wearing it. His face was pressed against the top of her head. Molly looked down at the picture trying to remember when it was taken. A grin plastered her face as she recalled the day, it may had looked like the two were sharing a sweet private moment, but in fact the two had argued over the results of an experiment Sherlock had conducted in the lab. He merely wrapped her around his coat to sway Molly into agreeing with him, it hadn't worked. Molly looked up to meet Sherlock's eyes he smirked at her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Sherlolly." said Mary suddenly.

Molly and Sherlock looked away from one another and looked at Mary.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Read the article, they gave you two a super couple name."

Both Molly and Sherlock gave her a blank stare. Mary let out a sigh.

"Really? Do I have to explain it? A celebrity couple name, you know, like _Brangelina _or _TomKat_..."

"That's ridiculous." said Sherlock

"Sherlolly... Sounds... nice." admitted Molly.

Sherlock let out a groan "Oh please don't tell me you like this rubbish, Molly."

Molly smirked and set the paper down. "Don't worry, It's not like I'm going to start demanding all our friends to call us by our 'celebrity couple name' that would be silly."

John picked up the paper and smirked "I don't know... I might start convincing them to call you two that. I know Greg would get a kick out of this."

"Don't you dare." growled Sherlock.

Molly, John, and Mary suddenly laughed. Molly suddenly heard her phone ring in Sherlock's room and went to go pick it up.

* * *

Molly entered Sherlock's room where she could hear the familiar tune of her phone. Searching frantically through the piles of clothes on the floor until she finally found it, looking at the screen she immediately recognized the name.

"Tommy!" she said happily.

She heard the familiar laugh of her older brother Thomas Hooper aka Tommy.

"Munchkin! Are you almost here?" he asked her curiously.

Molly tilted her head and frowned.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Molly... Seriously? Don't tell me you forgot!" she heard her brother through the phone.

"It's Morton's eightieth birthday! Remember? I told you about this months ago! I can't believe you forgot."

Molly pressed her hand on her forehead and leaned against Sherlock's desk. So much had happened over the last few months, that the birthday of the man who had raised both her and her brother completely slipped her mind. Molly let out a sigh. _Shit.._

"No. No. I didn't forget, Tommy. Relax." she assured him. Molly looked over to the door to find Sherlock leaning against it,watching her obviously trying to figure out what was going on.

"Molly?" she heard Tommy on the phone say.

"Yes? Yes! I'm packing now! You know how distracted I can get when I pack. I'll call you when I'm my way."

"But Munch-" he began.

before he could finish she hung up her phone and set in on the desk, she let out a sigh.

"Shit, I forgot." she whispered to herself.

"Well no one can really blame you. You've had a difficult couple of months. You should have told your brother the truth." said Sherlock suddenly.

He walked up to the bed and sat down, Molly sat down beside him and shook her head.

"No, it's completely unacceptable. This is important. I shouldn't have let it slip my mind. My brother has planned this for months. I have to go home and pack."she got up, but Sherlock quickly took a hold of her wrist.

"If you told your brother what happened to you... I'm sure he'd understand." he said suddenly.

Molly tensed up and looked down at his eyes "I... Don't think I can tell him." she told him.

Sherlock let out a sigh and stood up, towering over her, he placed his free hand on Molly cheek and cupped it. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't like talking about it." she whispered.

"I know, but it..._ good_ for you. Isn't that what normal people do? Talk about things?"

Molly smiled and shook her head "We're not normal. Remember?"

Sherlock rubbed her cheek with his thumb, without a word he pulled her in for a hug. Molly pressed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Come with me." she told him.

"No."

Molly looked up at him and rose her brow.

"No?"

Sherlock nodded "I don't know how your brother would react to you and me... together."

Molly pressed her lips into a thin line. "Please. I don't care what he thinks. He'll like you."

She heard Sherlock scoff.

"If I like you he'll like you." she assured.

"You like me because you're weird." admitted Sherlock.

Molly playfully swatted his chest.

"Hey! I'm not weird."

Sherlock smirked kissed the top of her head. "Yes you are. Plus weren't you the one admitting to not being normal?"

Molly giggled lightly "Oh shut up. It will make me very happy if you come with me? It'll be easier to deal with everyone with you there with me. We could ask Mary and John to come along."

Sherlock nodded, which took Molly by surprise.

"Fine I'll go. Wait... Where are we going exactly?"

Molly smiled and kissed his chest "Where going to where I grew up."

Sherlock made a face "That island? Scorcha however the hell you say it..."

Molly grinned "Sorcha Island. Yes there."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm not totally in love with this chapter, but I had to sort of get it out of the way, you know to provide you with a little information so you're not totally lost. I hope you enjoy it! Also, did you all know that some trains have wifi! Whatt! So weird. Anyways, I promise I'll start posting scary shit later in the next few chapters. Sorry in advance for my poor grammar and punctuations. Feel free to review!

** Rocking the Redhead: **Thank you! I wanted to explore that version of Molly and Sherlock a little further. I truly enjoyed them in my last story.

** MorbidbyDefault: **Island sex will be a definite! Lol well with a T rating, haha.

I don't own anything that has to do with the show. Unfortunately.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Where is that- oh!"

Molly Hooper reached out for her favorite jumper and slipped it over her head; she zipped up her traveling bag with two weeks' worth of clothes. She didn't like the idea of her being away from work for two weeks, but her brother had guilted her into doing so. Stamford didn't seem to mind, he seemed pleased that she was finally putting in her Holiday hours. The mousy haired girl hauled her bag over her shoulder and did one quick sweep around the room, making sure she didn't forget anything, with a final nod she turned off the light and closed the door.

Molly did a sweep around her flat to make sure nothing was on, she always had a fear of going away on a trip and coming home to a burned down flat. This was another reason Molly Hooper didn't travel. As she walked to her living room she let out a startled yelp as she noticed Sherlock lounging lazily on her couch.

"Sherlock!" she said in a rather irritated voice. "You scared me."

Sherlock shrugged and got up from the couch, he walked over to her and took her bag, he placed it over his shoulder and smirked.

"I already checked the kitchen; everything's unplugged there's no need for you to worry. John and Mary are waiting downstairs they already called a cab should be here any minute."

Sherlock didn't wait for her to respond; instead he began making his way out the flat. Molly grabbed her scarf and trotted behind him, making sure the door was locked tightly before she left. Once she was outside her building she saw Mary and John putting their luggage in the boot of the cab. Molly was happy that the couple decided to go with them they all agreed that a time away from London was good for everyone.

"Sherlock put your own damn luggage in the cab." she heard John say

"I'm busy, John."

"You're texting! You lazy git!"

Molly shook her head and let out a sigh. "Children, stop arguing." she told them.

"I'm not arguing. John is the one complaining." stated Sherlock.

John let out a sigh "You know what? I'm not even going to say anything. I don't want my day ruined because of Sherlock Bloody Holmes."

Molly made her way to Sherlock who as busy texting on his phone. She grabbed her bag from him and rose her brow "Who are you texting?" she asked curiously.

"No one." he replied

That was code for Mycroft "Tell him I said hello. And that he should stop by for tea again someday."

Sherlock's head snapped towards her and rose his brow "You had tea with Mycroft?"

Molly nodded "Yes, he's a very charming man. And we surprisingly have a lot in common."

"What could you possibly have in common with _him._" he said in a tone.

Molly placed her hand on her hip and gave him a look "We both have to deal with you."

That shut Sherlock up. Molly took out her mental scoreboard and smiled, Molly Hooper one, Sherlock Holmes three hundred and seventy-six. Looks like she was catching up. After putting their entire luggage in the cab the four entered and made their way to the train station.

* * *

Molly didn't really enjoy train rides; she hated the lack of space and the loud train noises. If it weren't for her fear of heights they would have been aboard an airplane now. Unfortunately Sorcha didn't have an airport, the nearest airport was a day's drive from the island, unlike the train which was only two hours.

Molly sat on the plush seat with Sherlock's head on her lap, she ran her hands through his hair as she read her worn out copy of Parade's End. John and Mary sat across from them, John typing away on his laptop, most likely writing up their newest case on his blog. They were fortunate enough to get a train with wifi, which was new. Mary on the other hand was slowly drifting into sleep. A few minutes later a loud snore is heard and all three of them look up to see Mary leaning her face against the glass, snoring away. Sherlock lifted his head from Molly's lap and gave a confused look. John rose his brows and shrugs.

"She has a bit of... a snoring problem." he said apologetically.

Sherlock looked over at Molly and locked eyes with her, he began chuckling at first and then it became full-blown laughter. She had only heard Sherlock actually laugh once, when Anderson had tripped over on a pile of books she left near the door in the morgue. She had felt guilty for leaving her books there, but it had quickly disappeared when he insulted Sherlock for laughing at him. His laughter was contagious because soon Molly and John were joining in, which accidentally startled Mary awake.

"Wha? What's going on?" she said in a groggy tone.

"Nothing, sweetie. Sherlock just told us a joke. Go back to sleep."

"Sherlock... Told a joke? I always miss out on everything." she whined. John leaned in and pecked her on her forehead; Mary smiled and settled down next to him, a few seconds later she was snoring again.

* * *

Once the quartet had arrived to the train station, John and Sherlock went to fetch the car they had rented out, while Mary and Molly waited with the luggage. Mary began to shiver.

"Bloody hell, its cold." she muttered.

Molly nodded "I should have warned you to bring something warm. It's always bloody freezing over these parts."

Molly took off her scarf and wrapped it around Mary's neck, the woman smiled at her and nodded her thanks. The two suddenly looked up at the sound of a horn they spotted John hopping off the rented land rover and went over to help the girls with all their stuff.

"You couldn't get something... smaller?" asked Molly curiously.

"This was all that was left." swore John.

Both girls gave each other a look. "Right." the muttered in unison

* * *

Molly sat in the back with Mary in hopes of getting some sleep, but as soon as they hit the road Mary was snoring in seconds, fortunately for them they were silent snores. Instead she talked with John.

"So tell me about Sorcha Island. I never knew you were from there." he said with keen interest.

Molly smiled and leaned over in her seat, she had to admit she was a bit excited to show everyone where she grew up.

"Yeah, my mum and dad grew up there. It's a small town hardly anyone ever leaves. I was actually one of the few who actually decided to leave once they grew up. There's only one way out of there, that's why they built Blackwood Sanitarium there. Did you know it's rumored to be haunted. In fact, the whole island is said to be haunted."

John opened his mouth to say something but Sherlock interrupted.

"Molly, please tell me you don't actually believe in that _stuff_." he scoffed.

Molly shrugged and shook her head "Of course I don't. Once when we were kids, my brother and I, along with our friend Erin went to explore the wooded area near our home. My old home is in the outskirts of town, so it's one of the homes closer to the sanitarium. Anyways, we went to explore in hopes of finding ghosts, but never saw or heard anything. I didn't believe in them after that." she said.

Molly notice Sherlock let out a breath as if relieved that he didn't enter a relationship with some cooky woman who believed in ghosts. Molly rolled her eyes and smiled at John.

"It seems like you had a really fun childhood, Mols. So, who's this bloke we're going to go visit. Morton?" he asked curiously.

Molly smiled and sat cross-legged on her seat "He took care of my brother and I after our dad passed away. He was real close to my him. Morton is in fact, why I decided to go into the medical career! He was a doctor at Blackwood when it was still open."

"When did it close?" asked John.

"Uhh... I think the early seventies, a few years before I was born." she said with a shrug.

Molly could see a steel bridge go into view and then the island itself, it felt strange seeing it. She had been away from home for almost twelve years and the place still looked the same. A small town nestled on the side of a growth of trees. She could spot Blackwood on the far end of the island near the cliffs. Sherlock drove through the bridge.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked her suddenly.

Molly leaned in so her head was between Sherlock and John "We're going to Thomas' house, he lives near the town so just follow this road." Sherlock nodded and sped the car up a little more.

* * *

"Munchkin!" yelled Thomas as he made his way to meet them.

Molly smiled widely and hurried to meet her older brother; he lifted her up and spun her around like a child. Like his father, he had inherited his height and bulky features, unlike her who inherited her mother's petite frame. He was a Hooper alright, same Hooper nose and mousy brown hair, although he had green eyes, like their mum.

"I missed you! I haven't seen you in five years. It was about time." he said rather grumpily.

Molly smirked and took his hand "I'm sorry. Wait... Why should I be apologizing? You can come visit me too, you know?" She grinned and looked over at the car. "I want you to meet my friends." she said suddenly.

Molly let him down the path to the land rover, John was helping a groggy Mary out the car while Sherlock leaned over the door with a rather bored look on his face.

"Tommy, this is John Watson and his fiancée Mary Morstan."

Thomas let go of Molly's hand and shook John and Mary's hand "It's nice to meet ya." he said in a friendly tone.

Molly looked over at Sherlock "And this is my... Sherlock?"

Molly tilted her head in confusion and suddenly shook her head "Wait.. what? Sorry, I meant to say-"

"Sherlock Holmes. Molly's _boyfriend_." Molly could almost see Sherlock cringe at the word, it seemed he had gotten used to saying girlfriend, but boyfriend on the other hand seemed... strange.

Tommy blinked slowly and looked down at Molly.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Molls." he told her.

"I.. uh, yeah. I forgot to mention that. Sorry." she said shyly.

Tommy examined Sherlock. While Sherlock seemed to be doing the same to Tommy. Finally, Tommy shrugged and extended his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Sherlock. Strange name by the way." he said in a playful tone.

Sherlock stared at his hand and finally took it shaking it once before letting go. Molly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She had expected Sherlock to make an arse of himself and begin deducing.

"Hunting accident." said Sherlock suddenly.

"Excuse me?" said Tommy.

Molly spoke to soon.

"Your arm. You were accidentally shot by another hunter." he said rather boredly.

"Uh... yes. It happened years ago." he told him.

Sherlock nodded and continued on.

"Yes. But, it still bothers you. I could tell by your handshake. Not very strong for a man your size. I would think you'd try to show your sisters significant other your strength in order to intimidate me. Subtext would be that if I hurt your beloved baby sister you'd come after me. Am I correct?"

Molly looked from Sherlock to Tommy and then to Mary and John, who had the same expression on their faces as she did. Her eyes settled on Tommy who was frowning slightly at Sherlock, finally his face soften and he let out a howl of laughter.

"Wow! Where did you find this one, Molly!? Clever one isn't he?" Thomas let laughed out a loud laugh again and slapped Sherlock's shoulder playfully, which caused Sherlock to grunt in discomfort "I'm going to like you." he told him.

"I suppose it runs in the family." muttered Sherlock

That caused Tommy to laugh again "Come. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Tommy made his way back into the house and motioned them all to follow him. Molly settled besides Sherlock and smiled at him; he finally looked down at her and took a hold of her hand letting his pathologist lead him towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is pretty long, but I had fun writing it! Fun fact Sorcha actually means "brightness" so I thought it would be funny to name the island that you know... I really shouldn't make any attempts to be clever, haha.

I hope you all like this chapter, feel free to review and follow!

I hope it's not incredibly too boring, I feel like most of these chapters are lacking much action. But I promise in the upcoming chapters. I should throw in a sex scene or something, haha.

I don't own anything that has to do with the show. Blah!

Enjoy

* * *

After catching up with her older brother, the group agreed to stay at her childhood home since it sat unoccupied. Molly unlocked the familiar blue door and entered the house, a smile crept on her face, it still looked the same as she remembered. She walked further into the house and set her bags down, she had the sudden urge to explore. She made a walk through of the house and stopped at the sliding doors in the dining room, she could see the old swing set she fell off of when she was seven years old, a smirked appeared on her face before making her way back to the others.

"You stopped growing at thirteen." she heard the familiar baritone voice.

Molly turned her head to see Sherlock staring at the wall near the kitchen. The brunette walked over to his side and looked at the scribbles on the wall one side had her name written in sloppy cursive by her younger self and next to it was Thomas' familiar chicken scratch. There were also lines indicating age and height one stopping at thirteen and the other at fifteen. Molly felt Sherlock's eyes on her, she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, It never bothered me much." she admitted

"I was picked on a lot for my height... I even got silly nicknames like-."

"Munchkin?" intervene Sherlock.

"Yes, like Munchkin." she said in an amused tone.

The two stared at each other for a while longer, Molly wondered what he was thinking, and she then began wondering about Sherlock's childhood. Now that she thought about it he never really talked about it. There was one incident he told her about a time Sherlock had been beat up at school and his mum and dad didn't do anything about it. Mycroft on the other hand took him to get ice cream and swore to protect him. That made Molly like Mycroft even more.

"Stop." he said suddenly.

"What am I doing?" she asked innocently.

"You're thinking. It's annoying." he said with a wave of his hand.

Molly smiled softly at him before turning over to Mary and John.

"If you want you two can stay in my parent's old bedroom. Thomas said he bought new bedding so everything should be new. The room is in that direction."

She pointed to the door behind them and the two nodded.

"I'm so tired." said Mary with a yawn.

"Really? All you've done on the way here is sleep." commented John.

"Well, I'm tired! It's not my fault!" she whined.

The two bickered as they made their way into the bedroom; they shouted a quick goodnight before shutting the door behind them.

"Let me show you where we'll be sleeping." she said suddenly.

* * *

"Twin beds? Really?"

Sherlock rose his brow and looked at the room in front of him. He stepped inside the room; one side of the room was pink and girly. The covers on the bed were flowery and frilly, stuffed animals lined neatly against the oversized pillow. He looked over at the walls, posters of boy bands and glow in the dark stars scattered the area. He noticed a poster of the periodic table, which caused Sherlock to smirk. On the vanity he could see a younger Molly getting a piggy back ride from an older male, his father? He noticed him again in a picture with a woman who resembled his pathologist, definitely her father. Her side of the room screamed Molly Hooper, and somehow that made him feel warm inside. His pathologist had grown up... _normally. _He wondered what that was like. To have a normal family, a father and mother that cared... He thought back to the height chart in the living room, what would it had been like to have things like that growing up? He pressed his lips into a line and gazed over at the other side of the room. This side was more masculine, obviously, Thomas' side. There was poster of cartoon characters and athletes. The covers a plain blue, he could see both siblings' personalities on each side of the room.

Sherlock looked over at Molly and suddenly smirked "I don't think you've changed much." he teased.

Molly giggled and nodded "I don't think I have either." she admitted.

Sherlock walked over to her and kissed her forehead "I don't think I'd want you to change." he told her.

It was true; he liked the way Molly was. So innocent and kind, it was so rare to find anyone who was still genuinely that way, she balanced him out and that was refreshing. He wouldn't want to change Molly Hooper for the world.

The detective pulled away from his pathologist and walked over to Thomas' bed; with all his strength he pushed the bed against the other making one big bed.

"If I'm going to be forced to sleep, I refuse to be apart from you." he said sternly.

He turned to see Molly giving him a look a soft smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way." she told him.

* * *

Molly stripped the covers off the beds and went to the closet to get a duvet big enough to cover the new size of the bed, with Sherlock's help they laid the duvet down and smoothed out. Molly kicked off her shoes and took off her trousers, she didn't really feel like grabbing her bag from the living room so she rummaged through some of her old clothes, finding a pair of pajama bottoms that back in the day were way too big for her and slipped them on. It seems they weren't too big now. She smiled to herself and decided to keep her jumper on, since it was freezing in the old house. Molly jumped on her side of the bed and snuggled up to the duvet, a few moments later the light turned off and Sherlock joined her, Molly scooted over towards him, apparently not quick enough since he slipped his hand around her waist and pressed her closer to him. As soon as her muscles relaxed she finally realized how exhausted she really was, in fact they both were.

"Goodnight, Molly." he murmured through her hair.

Molly let out a breathy sigh and kissed his chest "Goodnight." she mumbled sleepily.

* * *

The lovely tune played throughout her dream, she couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was a soft piano melody that she found sad. Molly's eyes opened to complete darkness she could see a few barely glowing stars on her wall and the soft sad music still playing.

"Do you hear it too?" whispered Sherlock in her ear.

Molly tensed up before relaxing and nodding against the pillow, how long had he been up? Had he even fallen asleep?

"It woke me up, if you're wondering." he whispered.

Molly turned to face him, at the same time she tried to find the source of the music. She then remembered.

"My mums piano." she whispered.

A sudden shiver went through her body, the hairs on the back of her arms stood.

"Did it get colder?" she said through clenched teeth.

They heard the music stop only to begin again a few moments later.

"Maybe Mary or John..." she began.

"They don't know how to play." he replied.

Sherlock suddenly got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave me." squeaked Molly in fear.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder and scowled "I'll be right back." he assured.

The consulting detective walked out the room, leaving a frightened Molly clutching the duvet with dear life. A few moments passed and he still didn't return, Molly felt uneasy as if she were being watch. She certainly didn't feel alone in the room, maybe she was just being paranoid, a mixture of fear along with her lack of sleep was making her feel this way.

"Sherlock." she squeaked out, but no response.

Finally, he returned and settled on the bed beside her.

"Nothing." he told her "No signs of entry anywhere in the house, the piano looks untouched."

"Maybe we imagined it? We're tired, and we haven't been getting much sleep."

Sherlock nodded and pulled the blanket and her closer "Yes. That makes logical sense. Our minds are playing a cruel trick on us."

He settled into their previous position and kissed the top of her head. "Now go to sleep." he told her.

Molly pressed herself closer to Sherlock, her eyes were heavy with sleep as she drifted she could have sworn she heard the music start-up again.

* * *

"Molly wake up."

Molly's eyes fluttered open to see Mary staring at her.

"Good morning, sunshine. Are you hungry? John and I went to buy some food while you and Sherlock slept. You two were knocked out. Rough night?" she teased towards the end.

Molly rubbed her sleepy eyes and frowned

"You mean you didn't hear it?" she said groggily.

"Hear what?" said the blonde in confusion.

"The music..."

"...No."

Molly scowled and lifted herself into a sitting position. The music was certainly playing loud enough to wake both her and Sherlock, how hadn't they heard it? Perhaps it _had _been their imagination... but how was it that they both experienced the same thing?

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"Breakfast?"

"Right."

Molly pulled the blanket off her body and stretched her limbs, she followed Mary to the kitchen, at the table Sherlock and John were already seated, the two were talking quickly about something, Sherlock looked at her before gazing back at John.

"And that's why that's stupid." concluded Sherlock.

"You're an idiot, Sherlock." mumbled John as he took a sip of his tea, he looked over at her and smiled "Good morning, Molly. You look like hell. Did Sherlock keep you up all night?"

Molly shook her head; she grabbed the kettle and began preparing herself some tea.

"No, I just had trouble sleeping. Old house, there's a lot of strange noises." she told him.

John nodded and took a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table. Molly got up from her chair; no one paid much attention to her action, holding the warm tea between her cold hands she made her way to the tiny parlor next to the living room. It had been her mother's special place in the house, she could remember hearing her play the piano throughout the day, and sometimes Molly would join her and read in there with her. The pathologist stared at the dimly lit room; it saddened her that the room still looked the same as the last time she had stepped inside. She walked over to the piano and played a few keys, she knew how to play a few songs, but she had never learned beyond those skills.

"I checked it already." she heard Sherlock say from the door "It's just an ordinary piano. It was just our imagination caused by delirium and lack of sleep."

Molly twitched her lip lightly and let out a sigh "Mary didn't hear a thing... So maybe it _was _just caused by our lack of sleep."

The two stayed silent for a moment, she didn't know if they were trying to convince themselves that was the conclusion. Molly let out a sigh and took a sip of the warm liquid. Finally, she decided to put that out of her mind, there was far more things to think about. Molly made her way out the parlor and back into the kitchen, Sherlock followed in pursuit.

* * *

They arrived at the party as it was in full swing. Sherlock didn't understand the concept of being "fashionably late" as Mary so much suggested, the woman claimed that being fashionably late was always a good way to stir up excitement. He still didn't understand why, but then again he had stopped questioning Mary Morstan a long time ago, mostly to John's request. They entered the party venue and looked around; Sherlock suspected that this was the only place in town that had actually been modernized. He scanned the crowd, watching some people as they turned to look at them, some women would look at him and quickly turn a shade of red others would grin and wink, earning them an eye roll from him.

"MollyBear!" he heard suddenly

"MortMort!" Sherlock looked down at his pathologist; he had to stop himself from making a face of disgust. How he hated pet names they were a pathetic way to show affection. He watched as she trotted over to a tall, lanky, pale man and hugged him tightly before taking his hand and leading them towards them. He couldn't help but smile at the bright face his pathologist wore, he was pleased to see her so happy it was the same look she wore at the Bart's and the same look she gave him.

"Morty, I want you to meet my friends. This is John Watson and Mary Morstan."

Morton shook John's hand and placed a soft kiss on Mary's causing the woman to blush and giggle shyly. Molly tugged on the man's sleeve and directed him towards Sherlock.

"This is my boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock resisted a wince at the word, he was still getting used to being someone's _boyfriend_. The word itself was just another story completely. The consulting detective had a better view of the man now; he was only an inch shorter than Sherlock fading brown hair and sunken blue eyes, his nosed was pinched and his lips way too small for his face.

_New suit. For the occasion, I presume small scar on his hand. Surgical incident. _He observed.

The man smiled at him and the two shook hands briefly _firm, but non-threatening._

"Nice to meet you, Sherlock." he said carefully.

Sherlock nodded "Yes. It's very nice to meet the man who raised my pathologist. Despite her lack of social skills, no less at your fault for not socializing her with girls her age, I suspect she spent most of her time with you and her brother. I suppose she's at fault too, for not wanting to go out and make friends, explains why she has issues with meeting new people. Isn't that right Molly?" he turned to her briefly before continuing. "Well as I was saying, despite all that you actually did a very decent job at raising her. I suspect it must have been hard, taking on the role as father, especially to two children entering their teen years. "

He heard John let out a sigh next to him and whisper his name. That was the closest he would get to complimenting a stranger. Sherlock observed Morton as he rose a fuzzy brow, he then older man chuckled.

"Well, Thomas was not lying when he told me about you. You're very... observant." he said.

"It's what I do best." stated Sherlock.

Morton nodded and gave him a last look before turning to Molly "Molly. Erin has been bugging me about you since he first heard you were coming."

Molly gasped and took his hand "I didn't know he was going to be here!" Morton nodded and smiled affectionately at her. Molly and Sherlock exchanged a look before being led away by Morton.

* * *

"Stop glaring at them, Sherlock."

He heard his blogger say, Sherlock let out a sigh and glared at Molly as she laughed enthusiastically at something the other man said. Erin, obviously, he stared at him for a while, trying to figure out any flaw he point out later _chipped tooth, barely noticeable caused by a childhood accident, most likely. Works outdoors- _he stopped suddenly as the man took a hold of Molly's hand and let her to the dance the corner of his eye he could see John and Mary smirking.

"Is Sherly jealous?" teased Mary.

"Shut up." he growled at Mary.

"You know technically you just met Molly's dad. And he surprisingly seems to like you. That's weird." said John suddenly.

Sherlock looked away from the couple dancing and turned to John. "Is it?" he told him.

"Yeah, people usually have the urge to punch you when they first meet you. These people seem to actually... like you." Said John in surprise.

"Most likely for Molly's sake. They don't want to hurt her feelings." he said boredly.

John shrugged and looked over to Mary who was staring at Molly and Erin on the dance floor.

"He's cute isn't he? He looks so... rough. I think that's what beards do to a man." commented Mary.

"Hey! You know I'm right here! Couldn't you wait until I went to the loo or something before checking men out." grumbled John.

Sherlock turned his attention back to Molly when he heard Mary laugh "Aw, don't be like that. You know you're the only one for me John Watson. Come let's go dance."

Sherlock heard the chair scrap on the floor "Maybe I should grow a beard." commented John as they began walking.

"No." said Mary and Sherlock at the same time.

Sherlock caught Mary's eye for a moment before he turned his head back towards Molly and Erin.

"Let's not forget the dreadful mustache you thought you could pull off." said Sherlock nonchalantly.

"Oh shut up and go back to your sulking." hissed John.

After the two had settled on the dance floor, Sherlock stood up and made his way towards Molly. The tiny woman looked up at him as Sherlock tapped Erin's shoulder.

"May I?" he said in a stern tone.

The pair stopped dancing, without waiting for a respond Sherlock practically shoved Erin out of the way, Erin let out a huff of air and frowned.

"Hey!" said Erin as he turned to look at Molly.

"It's ok, Erin. I'll talk to you later." She said in a friendly tone. Erin scowled before turning on his heel and walking away.

Once the two were left alone they began swaying to the music, he noticed a wide grin on her face and Sherlock couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." he said.

"You're jealous." she said playfully. "You sure know how to make a first impression."

Sherlock let out a huff of air and shook his head. "I'm not jealous. Don't be absurd." he said. "And I don't care about first impressions." He stated.

Molly let out a giggle and pressed herself closer to him "I think it's cute. Shows how much you care." she lifted her head for a kiss, which Sherlock complied.

"Plus." she began "I don't think you should feel threatened by him. I'm not exactly his type." she motioned with her eyes and Sherlock turned his head. He spotted Erin and a dark-haired man in a loving embrace.

"Oh." he said with genuine surprise "I always miss something. Don't I?"

* * *

They left the party late as they stepped out of the car; Molly began to shiver and quickly walked up to the front door.

"Oh this fog is so thick. It's like something out of a horror story." said Mary.

"There's always thick fog here, being so close to the water. Sometimes, you can't even see things a few meters away." commented Molly.

As she spoke she fumbled with the keys her shaky hands made it impossible to find the keyhole, she heard Sherlock let out a sigh and finally took the keys from her, opening the door without ease. The group made their way in the house, Molly shivered and snuggled closer to her coat, she regretted wearing a dress.

"It's bloody freezing in here." Stated John.

The sandy haired man walked over to the fireplace and crouched "I'm going to start a fire." he said as he began arranging the firewood. Molly walked to the kitchen and set the kettle on the stove some warm tea would do them all good. The pathologist slipped off shoes and hurried over to her bedroom to change out of her dress. After changing, the brunette made her way back to the living room that now illuminated by the roaring fire. As she walked closer to Sherlock and John she could hear them bickering.

"Well, if you had just let me show yo-" said Sherlock in his 'don't be so stupid, John.' voice.

"The fire is set that's all that matters, alright?" hissed John.

Molly smirked and noticed Mary enter the room and settle beside John, she too had changed into something more comfortable. Molly finally made her way to the kitchen and began searching the cupboards for some mugs, as she took one out to set it on the counter she heard an ear piercing scream, which caused her to jump accidentally making her drop the mug she held in her hand on the floor shattering it into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was tons of fun to write! I added some spooky stuff in there for you. Feel free to review! They motivate me! Yay for motivation! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The room stood in silence, all but the crackling of the fire. No one dared to move or make a sound. Molly could feel her heart beating rapidly, that hadn't been her imagination.

"Did any-" she began to say, but she interrupted short by another scream.

Sherlock and John quickly got out of their seats and walked over to the window, Sherlock pulled the curtain back a little and the two peeked outside.

"I can't see anything, the fog is to thick." said John.

"Obviously." muttered Sherlock.

Mary had made her way to their side while Molly walked over to grab her shoes, Sherlock turned around at the sound of her shuffling.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We all heard it. What if someone's in danger? He should go see if we can help."

Molly tied her shoe laces up and took her coat from the peg, she hurried to the closet and took out a box of torches and urged them to take one.

"I don't want to go." said Mary "I'm scared."

John wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips "Don't worry, love. I'll protect you. Plus, Molly's right. What if someone is in danger? They could be injured or lost. We should go help."

Mary seemed to hesitate but finally let out a sigh and nodded, she pulled away from her fiancé and went to go put on her shoes. Once everyone was ready they turned on the torches and exited the house.

* * *

Molly walked along side John, the group had walked for a few minutes and the house was barely visible behind them.

"I feel like this is how every bad horror film starts." said John out loud.

Molly laughed nervously and nodded "I wouldn't be mad if we die first." she admitted.

John scrunched his face "Why?"

"In every film there are always the ones who are dumb enough towards the first sign of danger. Every time I see that in a film, I secretly hope they die... you know to teach them a lesson."

John made a face before chuckling "Seems like you and Sherlock do have some things in common after all. Isn't that right Sher-?"

Both John and Molly suddenly realized they were alone, no Mary or Sherlock "Shit!" muttered John angrily "Where did they go?" he flashed the torch around them, but the light barely pierced through the fog.

"Sherlock! Mary!" shouted John.

"Do you have your mobile?" he said as he searched his coat pockets.

Molly shook her head "No, I left it back in the house."

"Oh, never mind I have mine." he said pulled it out, a scowl suddenly appeared on his face "Damn it, no signal."

* * *

"Mary! Sherlock! Can you hear me!?" shouted Molly.

It seemed like they had searched for hours, she finally feared that they would stumble over some rocks and fall into the sea; the fog was so thick that she knew the safest thing for them to do would be to go back.

"We should go back to the house." she said.

The pathologist looked over her shoulder and flashed the light behind her "We can use the landline to call for he-"

Her sentence cut short and she felt John take a hold of her arm, she quickly turned to look at him and noticed how pale he looked.

"Oh my fucking god." he whispered.

Molly followed his gaze and she suddenly tensed up at what she saw in front of them. A woman dressed in a bloodied grey dress stood a few meters away from them, her dark long hair covered her sickly colored face. The two stood motionless, John finally steps forward a little the woman looks up at him and tilted her head. Molly leaned forward and took a hold of John's hand.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Molly could hear the fear in his voice.

The woman stood motionless and stared blankly at them, she could spot scratched all down her arms. Molly tensed up as John stepped closer.

"John don't." She whispered in fear.

The woman's head snapped up to look at them as Molly spoke she could hear her sobbing she then stopped and let out a scream the same scream they had heard before. John stepped back and grunted in discomfort, Molly let out a gasp as she notices the woman was suddenly closer to them. She let out another scream and got closer and closer moving in ways that were not physically possible for a human being, Molly felt John tug on her arm.

"Run!" he screamed

Hand in hand, the two turned around and began running in the direction that they came from she could hear the woman's screams behind them, but she didn't dare and look back. Molly's lungs are stinging from the cold air and her quickened breathing but the two didn't want to risk stopping.

"What the fuck was that!?" she heard John say.

The two turn a corner and bump into something hard, causing both of them to scream loudly.

"What the? John? Molly?"

The two stopped screaming and looked up at Sherlock's confused face, Molly lunged herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh. Where were you!?" she said as she pressed her face against his chest.

Sherlock pressed his hand on her back and pressed her closer

"What happened!?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Sherlock?" they hear John say.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Sherlock?" said John again

"Why do you two look so frightened?" he said again, ignoring John.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked up to see John's disgruntled face "Where's Mary?"

Sherlock let go of Molly and turned his body in a full circle "She was just here with me... Not a few moments ago..." he said. "She was complaining about how stupid you two were for separating from us."

"You lost my fiancée!?"

"I didn't lose her! She must have wandered off." he said with a wave of his hand.

"We have to find her." Molly said. Sherlock let out a sigh and the three began walking.

* * *

"You're minds are playing tricks on you." he said.

"We both saw her."

"We did, Sherlock. We don't know how to explain it..." muttered Molly

The three walked around in the fog, Molly clutched to Sherlock's arm as if it were her safety line, there was no way in hell she was letting go of him.

"Obviously you two are letting minds get the better of you."

"Then how do you explain the music last night?" she told him

"Music? What music?" Asked John curiously.

Molly nodded before continuing "Last night we heard the piano play in the house. Sherlock went to go check it out, but he didn't find anything."

John let out a shaky breath "That's creepy. We can't let our fear take control of us." he finally said.

Molly nodded and shone her light as they turned the corner, the fog had cleared up a bit and they could see a little better.

"Mary!" she heard John shout, the man ran towards his unconscious fiancée laying on the ground. Molly let go of Sherlock and hurried to their side.

"Mary wake up, darling." pleaded John.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face "John. Molly. There you are." she croaked.

John blinked back some tears and let out a breathy chuckle, he pulled her into a hug and pressed a series of kisses on her face.

"What happened, Mary?" Asked Molly after a while.

The blonde shook her head and pouted her lips "I remember walking with Sherlock. We were looking for you two... And then... Nothing. I can't remember." she admitted.

Molly gave her friend a sincere smile and got up to walk over to Sherlock, who seemed to be in his own little world as always.

"How interesting." he said as she approached him

"What is?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock looked up to meet her gaze "Haven't you noticed that nothing seems to be growing here?"

Molly looked around the clearing, she hadn't noticed before but Sherlock was right. Not a single thing was growing in the area.

"Yeah, that is a little weird..." she began.

Suddenly, Sherlock pulled out a bunch of zip lock bags and handed them to her "Help me collect some soil samples." Molly took the bag and gave him a look.

"Do you just carry these around with you like this?"

Sherlock shrugged and crouched on the ground "You never know when you may need them."

Molly rolled her eyes and walked a little farther off "Says the man who can't even bother to pack his own clothes."

Sherlock ignored her as he collected a few more samples before slipping them in pocket. After they were done they met up with John and Molly.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!?" said John

Molly cleaned up the shattered mug on the floor while Sherlock and John sat in the living room, Mary had gone to bed leaving the three of them alone. She poured the three some tea, she had been surprised that the water was still hot despite that she could have sworn they were gone for almost two hours, giving them each their mug she plopped down on the couch besides John.

"Nothing is going on." she heard Sherlock say.

"Then what the hell just happened to us back there?" said John as he took a sip of his tea.

"Nothing happened, John."

"Yes it did! Stop denying it!" John roared. Molly took a hold of John's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Listen, John." spat Sherlock "You're pathetic ordinary minds are playing tricks on you. I didn't experience anything back there." he said angrily

"What about the woman screaming? Even if you didn't see her I know you heard her too." she said suddenly.

"Most likely an animal." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I've never heard an animal make a noise like that." muttered John.

"There's plenty of animals that sound like humans screaming, John." retorted Sherlock.

"But that still doesn't explain the woman John and I saw."

Sherlock looked at Molly and scowled "Molly." he said in a stern voice causing Molly to frowned at him "We didn't find a woman who fit the description you two gave, we'll go into town tomorrow and ask questions. This is getting ridiculous." he told them.

John set his mug on the table and got up, Molly could see the frustration on his face "Sod this, I'm going to bed. If Sherlock says one more thing I'm going to punch him." without another word he entered the room leaving Molly and Sherlock alone.

After a few moments of silence Sherlock cleared his throat.

"You should get some sleep as well." He told her.

"What about you?"

"Not tired. I'm going to look at those soil samples."

Molly made a face before speaking "You don't believe in this stuff? The paranormal... remember?"

Sherlock took a sip of his tea before setting down on the table "I don't." he began

"The paranormal is dull." he told her "It was created by people who lack the intelligence to do further research, to conclude something as _unexplainable._" he spat.

"I'm going to look at those samples because, as you saw. There's seems to be nothing growing in that particular area. Don't you find it odd?"

Molly nodded and got up "Let me help you then, I don't think I can sleep. I think I have an old microscope in the closet somewhere." she started walking towards her bedroom before feeling Sherlock take a hold of her wrist, he got up and pulled her towards him.

"You look tired." he told her "Don't stay up for my sake."

Molly looked up at him and caught her reflection in one of the up mirrors on the wall, she looked terrible. The pathologist finally let out a sigh of defeat.

"I'm scared." she finally admitted.

"Molly, please don't tell me it's because of what's going on." he muttered in an annoyed tone.

Molly pouted and nodded "I'm just... a little surprised by everything." she squeaked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and led her to the bedroom, he waited for her to settle on the bed before laying down next to her. Molly snuggled close to him and began counting his heartbeats, the two settled into comfortable silence while they waited for Molly to grow tired. Sherlock began running his fingers through her hair just the way she did to him, earning an approving hum from Molly. When Molly finally couldn't keep her eyes from closing as she finally welcomed the much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Finally I managed to get this chapter written out. I had it floating in my head, but seem to have difficulty getting it into words. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By far one of my favorites. Feel free to review and follow!

enjoy!

* * *

Molly didn't know what she was running from, but she knew she couldn't stop. Ahead of her she could see nothing but trees, letting out a pained breath she could hear the sound of gunshots in the background, a hoarse sob escaped her lips she had no idea why she was so sad in so much pain, and oh so scared. Molly let out a pained grunt as she slipped over a few wet rocks, cutting her already blood covered hands, wait, not her hands. Molly let out a desperate breath of air and dragged herself up. Soon she was running again.

"Where the fuck is she!?" she heard a voice call out

"She's close look at the blood."

Molly lunged herself behind a couple of rocks to try and hide herself, she heard twigs snap as the men grew closer.

"She's near." said heard one of them say.

Molly covered her mouth to silence her heavy breathing, suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her neck, Molly let out a scream, only to get muffled by a pair of hands over her mouth.

"Shhh, don't be scared, my flower." she heard the familiar voice say.

Molly felt the blade slice down the side of her throat all the way to her chest. Molly began sobbing when she finally managed to look over to her side, she expected to see Damon Knight, but the face didn't belong to the voice she had heard earlier. The stinging on the side of her neck was becoming unbearable she could feel her vision fading her eyes struggled to stay open but everything went black.

* * *

"Molly!" she heard a voice say.

Molly's eyes fluttered open, the mousy brunette suddenly let out a gasping sob and clutched herself closer, it had all been a dream just another nightmare.

"Molly!Can you hear me!?" she heard John call.

Molly finally looked around her surroundings and knitted her brows together, she was outside. She was back at the clearing where they had found Mary earlier, how did she get here?

"Molly!"

She whipped her head towards to find the source of the voice and winced, her hand automatically went to the pain in her neck, opening her eyes slowly she spotted John appear from the corner, he quickly spotted her.

"Molly!? Sherlock I found her!" she heard him shout.

In a matter of seconds John was on the ground next to her, his hands on either side of her cheeks.

"Molly, can you hear me?" he asked her

Molly nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. Sherlock appeared next to John bumped the ex-army doctor at out the way and the hands on her cheeks were replaced by his.

"Sherlock?" she managed to croaked.

Sherlock smiled and nodded, he planted a deep kiss on her lips before pulling away "John!" he suddenly barked

"Fix her!"

"Well I was trying to check her but you pushed me out of the way." hissed John irritably.

John bumped Sherlock to the side, causing the consulting detective to cross his hands over his chest and began to mumble insults under his breath. John then took a hold of Molly, he settled his hands lightly on her jaw and moved it from one side to the other; he let out a hiss and feathered his hand on her neck, causing Molly to whimper in pain. That got Sherlock's attention.

"Sherlock look at this." murmured John with concern.

Sherlock was at his side again, the man took out his magnifier and examined the cuts closer.

"Tell me what happened." he asked her.

Molly hands automatically went back to her neck and hissed in pain, she looked down at her fingers that were now covered in her blood and dirt.

"I...I can't remember." she whispered.

"Sherlock, we should get her back to the house so I can treat that, it doesn't seem deep enough so I don't think stitches will be required." suggested Jon.

Molly could see Sherlock's jaw clench. He put the magnifier away and took a hold of Molly; he picked her up easily bridal style and began walking back towards the house. Molly could see anger in Sherlock's eyes.

"Sherlock are you ok?" she asked quietly, somehow she felt like she was in trouble.

Sherlock didn't respond to her, instead he kept focused on his walking.

* * *

"Molly! Oh my god! I called your brother he's on his way."

Sherlock set Molly on the couch and the blonde was quickly by her side clutching a tissue in her hand and sniffling, her eyes were puffy and her nose was completely red.

"I came to wake you up this morning but you weren't there." she told her "I asked Sherlock were you were but he didn't know."

Mary pulled her into a hug, and finally pulled away as John settled beside her. The sandy haired man set his first aid kit on the table and opened it; he took out a pair of gloves and moved her hair away from her neck he pulled down the collar of her jumper.

"Let me help you with this jumper." he said as he tugged it lightly.

Molly blushed and stopped him "I'm... not wearing anything underneath..." she admitted shyly.

John gave her a face and turned red.

"Not even a bra, Molly?" intervened Mary

"Of course I'm wearing a bra! I'm just not wearing a shirt! I don't see the point in one if I'm not planning on taking my jumper off."

She finally let out a sigh and took the jumper off, revealing a plain black bra. John turned a deeper shade of red and cleared his throat.

"R-Right." he muttered.

"Eyes forward." warned Mary

"Yes, dear."

John began cleaning off her wounds and took a better look at them.

"This looks like a cut made with some sort of blade that's strange? Maybe you feel and cut yourself on a sharp rock. But, not to worry it barely pierced the surface of your skin." he told her " You won't require stitches and I'll keep an eye for any signs of infection."

As he began patching her up the door burst open and in came Tommy, Erin, and the dark-haired man from the party who Molly had met as Zach. Tommy quickly noticed his sister's lack of clothing and covered his eyes.

"Whoa! This is something I should be seeing." he stammered quickly.

Molly grabbed her jumper and covered her exposed body before John gave her an apologetic look, Sherlock entered the room and handed Molly one of her of her favorite button up, she gratefully took it and slipped it on.

"All clear." she said as she buttoned up the shirt.

* * *

"So you're saying you don't remember anything?" asked Zach

The man set a fresh cup of tea down in front of her, they had settled at the dining room table, while Sherlock sat on the couch _thinking_. Molly took the cup between her hands and shrugged.

"I remember falling asleep... and then I was dreaming."

"Did you sleepwalk again? Molly, used to have a bad habit of sleepwalking when we were tots." said Tommy as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It's strange I haven't done it in years. I wonder why it would start so suddenly." she murmured.

"What did you dream about?" asked her brother.

Molly told him the dream, making sure to exclude the part about Damon; her brother gave her a look before nodding.

"Last night we also saw a woman in the woods." said John suddenly.

"A woman?"

"Yes, long dark hair, sickly looking. Wearing a grey dress. Is there anyone that fits that description in town? Maybe she got lost..."

The table silence and Molly noticed Zach, Erin, and Thomas give each other a look. After a few moments Erin was the one to speak.

"I think you met Lillian Hart." he told them.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous, Erin!" said Molly suddenly.

Both John and Mary gave her a confused look "Who's Lillian Hart?" asked John.

Molly took a sip of her tea and frowned "No one. It's not important because she's just an urban legend." she spat out.

Zach suddenly chuckled "But urban legends always have a hint of truth to them."

Molly pursed her lips suddenly "Please, tell us. We want to know." whined Mary who was sitting beside her. Molly took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fine." she muttered.

"Lillian Hart was a young woman in her early twenties, who lived in town she was said to be very attractive and smart, but kept to herself, she was rumored to practice witchcraft and at some point people claimed her as insane. So they sent her to Blackwood."

Molly looked down at her now cold tea as she continued talking.

"She went through a lot of awful things there, or so it's said. She became pregnant there and no one knew why, they all claimed it was the devils child and they sought to get rid of it. Somehow she managed to escape, only to get cornered near the cliffs, having no other choice she jumped to her death..."

"Molly are you ok?" said John suddenly.

Molly sniffled and nodded, she hadn't realized that tears had begun to spill. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Yes, it's just a really tragic story. Even if it isn't exactly real, it goes on to say that she curse the island before jumping to her death."

The group stood in silence before Erin spoke up "Maybe her spirit is trying to tell you something! You should go to the library and do a little digging around. I'm sure you'll find some more information on Blackwood. Zach works there so I'm sure he'll give you access to whatever you need. Isn't that right, love?"

Zach nodded and stood from his chair, the others followed his action "That's a brilliant idea. You lot can come along now, if you want."

Molly, John, and Mary looked at each other before nodding

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"Sherlock aren't you coming with us?"

Molly leaned against the wall near the fireplace and looked down at the consulting detective slumped on the couch, his eyes were close and his hand placed neatly on his chin. Molly heard feet shuffling towards them and John popped his head in.

"Molly we- Oh! Sherlock! Don't do this now!" he said, but Sherlock ignored him.

Molly gave the sandy haired man a friendly smile "Don't worry, John. You lot can go on ahead, I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll take the rental and meet you there."

John gave her a friendly smile and nodded; he turned to look down at Sherlock and glared "Alright, we'll see you there. Good luck dealing with this big baby."

Molly gave him one last look before he disappeared, after a few seconds she heard the click of the front door.

"Tell me what's wrong." she said suddenly.

Sherlock let out a sigh and continued to ignore her, Molly walked over to the seat and sat across him, she placed her hand on top of his and let out a deep breath.

"Sherlock, please talk to me." she whispered.

The consulting detective opened his eyes and took a hold of her hand he pulled her towards him so she was settled on his chest.

"I'm sorry." he said through her hair.

"For what?" she told him.

"You didn't do anything." she then said.

"Exactly! I promised I'd always keep you safe."

Molly lifted her head to look up at him, so this was what this was about? He was staring behind her but she could see the hardness in his eyes.

"I wasn't paying attention." he told her "I was too busy examining the samples to hear you leave the house. It was _my_ fault." he said hoarsely

Molly placed her hand gently on his cheek, Sherlock then press himself against it and closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I used to do this all the time, my father would find me in the oddest places, I was woke up on the roof. No one knew how got there. We all had a laugh about it." she said in amusement.

Sherlock's hands settled on her waist and lifted her up to meet his lips, her eyes then close as she let herself get consumed by the kiss.

"You always have a story for everything, don't you?" he said against her lips. "Always trying to make someone feel better. Always, always, always." he repeated.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she gently played with his dark curls

"I just want to make people happy." she admitted.

Sherlock let out a chuckled "You're too nice for your own good, Molly Hooper. I don't deserve you."

Molly made a face, it saddened her that the man she loved believe that he couldn't be happy, Molly began tracing gentle wet kisses along his jaw "Don't say stuff like that." she whispered.

Sherlock suddenly had her with her back to the couch, his sea green eyes settled on hers. Sherlock hovered over her and moved a piece of hair from her face, without a word he leaned down and began placing a series of gentle kisses his big hands began to unbutton Molly's shirt. Molly watched him as he trailed kisses further down, leaving a series of goose pimples forming on her skin; he stopped at her stomach before looking at her.

"Are you happy, Molly?" he asked suddenly, he seemed to hesitate but finally continued. "With me."

Molly's eyes soften and a smile formed on her lips and she nodded "Of course I am. I love you, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded as if processing some new information, Molly then asked "Are you happy? With me?"

Sherlock scowled and lifted himself up so he was only inches away from her face

"Yes... I am, but... I don't deserve to be happy"

"Why not?"

"I just... don't." he told her.

Molly kissed his nose and smiled "Everyone deserves to be happy. Don't exclude yourself out, I know these types of things are new to you but-"

"No, Molly. You don't understand." he interrupted.

"Every time I feel remotely happy things go wrong. I was happy when John came into my life and look what happened? I was forced to fake my suicide in order to keep my friends safe. I was happy when I began to let myself have feelings for you and look what happened to you!" he placed a kiss on her fading scared before pressing his head on the crook of her neck, gently avoiding her fresh wound.

"I don't know how to process the feelings I've been having about you lately." he told her

Molly ran her fingers through his hair and let him continue "I can't seem to stay away from you. I find any excuse to go to Bart's just so I can see you. I find myself dreading out of town cases because I know I'll have to be apart from you. And you... introduced me to your family and they like me. I never cared what others thought about me, but knowing that they mattered to you and that their opinion mattered made me actually... care."

Molly pulled his head up and rose her brow "Sherlock, I don't know how to say this to you, but I think that's called love."

He frowned lightly and finally nodded "Yes, that's what it must be."

the two stared at each other in silence before Sherlock twitched his lip "Molly Hooper... I think I love you?" he said almost in a question

Molly let the words float in the air for a while; Sherlock Holmes had told her he loved her... A loving smile formed on her lips as she leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss on his lips, her hands immediately began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What happens now?" she said as she pushed away to help him with his shirt.

"Well I know what's about to happen now, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you." he said with a hint of smugness in his tone.

Molly bit her lips to hide back a smirk "I know that! I meant what's going to happen with us now... You've just confessed your love for me after all." she teased.

"I honestly don't know. I never expected this relationship to go this far." he admitted.

"Hey! That's not funny." she whined playfully. Sherlock chuckled and slipped off his shirt "I think." he said as he began to unbutton her trousers "You are wearing too much clothes right now, Molly Hooper. Let me help you with that." he purred in her ear, Molly giggled and leaned in to take his mouth to hers once again.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." muttered Sherlock.

The two walked hand in hand to the library. The library was a big old building in the middle of town, Molly remembered coming here after school and reading until her eyes hurt. She had gotten lost in there once, they hadn't found her until one of the security guards heard her crying near the historical fiction section. Sherlock opened the old wooden door and let her enter first, they immediately spotted Zach sitting in the front desk, Molly could see he was writing something quickly on a piece of paper, once he heard them he stopped and covered the paper up, with a smile he greeted them.

"Hello you two. Took your time getting here didn't you?" he said with a wink.

Sherlock let out a grunt of frustration "Where are the others?" he asked in a bored tone.

"They're in the back. Looking through the town archives, just follow this path here it should be on your left."

Zach leaned over the counter and pointed them in the right direction; Molly nodded her thanks before she was pulled away by Sherlock.

Molly and Sherlock spotted John, Thomas, and Erin leaning against the big table in the middle of the room, they all held the same irritated expression on their face.

"I can't believe there isn't a single thing in this whole place." said John.

"Well, it was really private when it was still functioning." said Tommy.

"But you'd think they would at least inform the town residents of what was going on there."

Molly and Sherlock approached the table, "Anything?" asked Molly curiously.

the trio shook their heads "There's absolutely _nothing _about Blackwood anywhere." said John.

"That's... weird." she admitted.

Molly looked down at the newspaper clipping scattered on the table "Nothing on Lillian Hart then?"

John opened his mouth to speak, but was intervened by Mary's voice in the distance.

"Hey guys check this out."

The group made their way towards the sound of Mary's voice. They spotted the girl sitting on the floor with an unlabeled box opened beside her, the blonde looked up and smiled at them.

"Oh! Molly! Sherlock! You're here!" she said happily.

Molly nodded and gave her a smile "Did you find anything?"

"Yes! I found this newspaper clipping that mentions the death of a twenty-six year old mental patient from the Sanitarium."

Molly reached down to get it, but Sherlock quickly snatched the paper from her earning a frown from both Mary and Molly. Sherlock held the clipping and cleared his throat.

_"Late last night, an unnamed female patient from Blackwood Sanitarium. The woman suffering from mental illness managed to hide in the woods behind the sanitarium, workers from Blackwood searched for her only to find evidence that she fell from the cliffside, unfortunately her body was not found and she is presumed dead. The workers at Blackwood apologize for any commotion heard over the course of the search." _read Sherlock outloud.

Molly looked over his shoulder "It's dated on the sixteenth of March, nineteen seventy-seven." she said out loud.

The group fell quiet once again before finally Sherlock said.

"They were hiding something."

"What do you mean?" said Erin outloud.

Sherlock gazed at him for a second before turning to the rest "You can't seem to find anything on the place because something was going on there. Thomas was correct about them being private. But, one of their patients escaped, they couldn't go after without drawing attention so they couldn't risk her getting into town and telling anyone what was happening there. She didn't jump from the cliffside, she was murdered. And you know what that means."

"Oh no, Sherlock don-" began John.

"We're going to pay a visit to Blackwood Sanitarium!" he said excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! Chapter seven! I have to say that this chapter required me to do a lot of research, I scared the shit out of myself reading all that creepy stuff *shudder* I also scared myself writing this, hehe. Does anyone have an idea on what might be going on yet? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review and follow! Reviews make me all happy and stuff. **

* * *

"MollyBear, I don't think this is a good idea. It's an old building and one of you can get hurt." she heard Morton say through her mobile.

Molly sat on the couch trying to get away from all the commotion in the dining room.

"Don't worry, MortMort." she said to the device in her hand.

"We'll be safe, we'll make sure to call if anything happens."

"Is your brother going with you?" he asked in an almost fatherly tone.

"Of course. So are Erin and Zach."

The other end stayed silent for a bit she almost thought he hung up and then she heard him sigh.

"Don't let them do anything stupid, alright?"

Molly giggled "You know I won't."

"Alright. I suppose I can't convince you not to go. Take care, love you."

"I love you too."

After a few more words she hung up her mobile and shoved it in her coat pocket.

"He doesn't want us to go?" she heard Sherlock say.

The tall man walked up to her and put a pair of fuzzy earmuffs on her head, Molly nodded her thanks as she grabbed her scarf from the couch.

"He's just worried." she told him. "It _is_ an old building that has sat unoccupied for a long time. No one goes there so who knows what the conditions of the building are."

"You know you could have asked him what had happened there." he told her.

"I did... He wouldn't tell me." she admitted.

Sherlock made a face before shrugging he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the dining room where everyone sat at the table, she noticed Mary wasn't among the group but as she opened the her mouth to ask where she was, the blonde made her way out the bathroom. Molly immediately noticed how sickly she looked.

"Mary, are you ok?"

John was immediately out of his seat and at his fiancée's side.

"I think I'll sit this one out." she muttered.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" said John with concern.

"No. Go, don't miss out on all the fun for my sake."

"Mar-"

"John, please. I'll stay here make myself a cuppa and read that book Molly let me borrow. I'll be fine. I promise."

She placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek and made her way to the kitchen to set the kettle on the stove, John looked concerned, but finally nodded and looked up at the group.

"Alright, then. Ready to go?"

* * *

They decided to take the rental because there was more space, as they pull up to the abandoned Sanitarium, Sherlock could see it better now. The grey concrete aged with time, vegetation grew along the walls and dead trees surrounded the area. Windows shattered and dirty from the elements, an iron gate presented itself at the entrance, he spotted a chain and bolt lock holding the gate close.

"I got this." said Erin from the back seat.

The door opened, letting out a cold burst of air into the warm interior of the car, Sherlock shivered lightly and tightened his scarf around his neck. Sherlock heard the boot lid open and the sound of a zipper. A few seconds late he spotted Erin at the gate with a pair of large piles, a loud snap and he could see the chain fall limply to the ground. Erin opened the gate wide enough to let the car enter and hurried back to the car.

"Bloody hell it's cold." he said as he rubbed his hands together.

Thomas began driving again and stopped at the entrance, after turning the car of he looked over his shoulder at the group.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" he said with hint of hesitation in his voice.

The others shrugged "Come on, don't be a chicken." said Erin "I can't believe your baby sister is braver than you."

Thomas rolled his eyes "I'm not a chicken! I was merely asking if everyone was ok with doing this. Jesus Christ." he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Sherlock rolled his eyes _boring _he opened the door and quickly exited. A gust of cold air hit his face, the other exited the car as Sherlock made his way up the steps of Blackwood, his fingers slithered around the padlock on the door, he turned around to call Erin, but the man was already on his way with the large pliers. Sherlock spotted Molly, her nose and cheeks reddened from the cold, Sherlock was glad he had given her ear muffs to wear she didn't want her to freeze up here because he wanted to find some more evidence. With an echoing snap the pad lock fell to the ground and Sherlock was at Erin's side helping him push the door open.

"Oi! Don't forget to take torches!" Said Thomas.

He handed Sherlock a torch before handing some to the rest. The group entered a large open area, Sherlock spotted painting of religious figures plastered on the fading peeling wall, the ceiling had a large chandelier that was missing a few crystals which Sherlock spotted shattered on the floor. A large staircase was in front of them, dividing into three separate hallways.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" said Thomas

The man shone his torch at the painting on the wall and made a face.

"We're looking for information, any records on Lillian Hart or whatever happened here."

He shone his light to the staircase and twitched his lip.

"We'll split up. I'm sure there's a records office around here. Zach and Erin will go to the west wing, while Thomas and John to the east. Molly and I will look around down here before exploring the north wing. Does everyone understand?"

"Just please don't have some weird shag session in one of the patients room." groaned John.

"I feel like you and Molly are the typ-."

"Please don't talk about my sisters sexual innuendos in front of me." groaned Thomas.

Sherlock spotted Molly turn a deep shade of red, before Sherlock smirked "Please, John. We're on a case. If anything you should say that to Erin and Zach. The two have _obviously _still in that stage of their relationship... what did you call it Molly? _The Honeymoon stage?_"

Molly nodded shyly before he turned to Erin and Zach, the pair smirked playfully "We promise." they said in unison.

"Now." began Sherlock. "If you have any other stupid things to say, John. I'd really like to start looking; I would hate being here longer than necessary."

John rolled his eyes and began walking "Keep your mobiles on." he shouted as the two pairs made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Molly walked along side Sherlock, they had made it down a long corridor she shone the light at random directions occasionally shining the light into completely dark rooms.

"What do you know about this place?" asked Sherlock suddenly.

"Not much. They said they locked it down due to lack of funds, but it was never truly said."

The two entered a room and found a dirty rusty bed in the corner, Molly let out a shiver at the restraints bolted to the bed, the mattress was still there, molded and destroyed with age, Molly could also spot scratch marks on the walls.

"Many sanitariums were overcrowded and completely unsanitary." said Sherlock as he approached one of the walls.

Molly stopped listening to him as she spotted movement in the corner of her eye somehow all this felt... familiar. She slowly began walking, unaware that she was leaving Sherlock behind. As she continued further down the hall flashes of memories began to fill her mind. She was staring at the same hallways, except the walls didn't seem old and torn up, she could see patients cowering in the corner, some were in a fetal position and others swaying back and forth staring blankly into space. Molly could see now that she was strapped to a wheelchair her heart began to beat rapidly. Suddenly her flashes were gone as she was standing in a room, a metal surgical chair sat in the middle of the room. Molly swallowed a lump in her throat, how had she gotten there? Her eyes roamed the room until her eyes settled on a figure in the corner. Her heart began to beat, the figure stepped closer into the only light illuminating into the room Molly examined her slowly, the woman was dressed in an old nurses outfit, her hair was tuck neatly into a little hat. Molly quickly turned on her heel to run out of the room, but the big metal door slammed shut in front of her, a scared sob suddenly escaped Molly Hooper's lips.

* * *

Sherlock finished examining the walls, and realized that Molly had gone quiet, turning around he shone the light were Molly had once been standing.

"Molly?" he said out loud. "Oh hell..." he muttered

He waited a few seconds but there was no response, Sherlock let out a growl of frustration and strutted out of the room, he shone his light on each end of the corridors, he noticed they had become darker than they were before. He walked towards the opposite way they had from, thinking Molly had gone ahead into the other rooms without telling him. He spotted a door with the word _office _in chipping black paint. Sherlock pushed the door opened and spotted opened up cabinets and scattered papers all on the ground. He walked up to one of the cabinets and pulled it open a little more, he shone his light in it and scanned the names on the files. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and shone his light over his shoulder.

"Molly?"

Again, there was no response, he knitted his brows together and spotted a manila folder on the desk, it was cleaner and newer looking than the other things in there. _Strange _he thought to himself. The consulting detective plopped himself into the old swivel chair and put the torch between his teeth, he examined the manila folder and read the name on it _Lillian Hart. _Setting the torch to the side he opened the file and began reading it.

_"Patient #9016_

_Overview, patient has been sustained into solitary confinement; she is still heard screaming most nights claiming that the man keeps entering her room. Subject to undergo electroconvulsive therapy."_

Sherlock made a face of disgust as he examined the pictures on the page, a young dark-haired woman was restraint to a surgical chair, an ECT strapped to her. Sherlock scanned the page and continued reading.

_"Patient #9016, no success with the therapy, the patient has experienced some memory lost, but she still goes on about the man in her room."_

Sherlock let out a sigh and read the last entry.

_"Patient has become pregnant; sources on how this occurred are still unknown schedule a time to terminate pregnancy."_

Sherlock scanned through the rest of the page until a noise at the door caused him to look up, he frowned lightly as his pathologist stared blankly in his direction.

"Molly? Are you alright?"

Without a word the tiny woman walked away from the door and disappeared into the dark corridor, without a hesitation he got up from the chair grabbing the file with him before exiting. He spotted Molly enter a room, quickly he entered it and found her on the bed, her back pressed to the wall and her legs to her chest. He heard her soft sighs and Sherlock stepped closer, the brunette stopped crying.

"Are we going to die?" she whispered softly.

The tiny woman looked up at him, her doe eyes red and wet with tears, he now noticed what she was wearing, a thin grey dress and no shoes.

"Molly, what happened to your clothes? It's freezing you'll get sick."

The woman climbed off the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You'll keep me safe won't you?" she murmured softly.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulder, she was freezing cold.

"Molly..." he whispered.

The pathologist looked up at him and got on her toes, she pressed her cold lips against his, but Sherlock pulled her away.

"Molly not right now."

But the tiny woman didn't listen, she clutched onto his shoulder with enough strength to make him wince in pain, she forced herself on him again, but Sherlock tried to resist.

"M-Molly, s-stop it!" he growled.

He looked down at her and let out a bellow of surprise as noticed that whoever this was, it certainly wasn't Molly. Her hair was messy and covering her sickly face, her skin was a grey shade and her eyes had an opaque, milky glaze over them. Sherlock shoved her to the floor and stepped back.

"Who the hell are you!?" he almost shouted.

The woman curled up in a ball and began rocking back and forth.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" she whispered frantically.

Sherlock's heart was beating rapidly, his thoughts went to Molly.

"Where's Molly!?" he shouted at her.

The woman ignored him and continued to rock back and forth.

"I thought this was what you wanted." she kept repeating.

Sherlock let out a grunt of frustration and turned to leave the room, he could hear the woman sobbing loudly as he ran down the dark corridor.

* * *

"This place is creepy as hell." muttered John.

Both men turned the corner and spotted a locked office, the quickly approached it and rattled the knob.

"Here let me."

Tommy took out a pick from his pocket and within a few seconds he had the door opened.

"Wow! You're almost as good as Sherlock." commented John

The two entered the office and looked around; the place seemed untouched except by the thick layer of dust that had accumulated during the years.

"This is Morton's old office." said Tommy as he pointed at a certificate hung on the wall.

The two split up, John went to the desk, while Thomas to the old filing cabinets.

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Thomas suddenly.

"What's serious?" replied John as he tried to open the desk drawer.

"Whatever's going on between my sister and Sherlock." he finally said.

"He doesn't seem that interested in her to be honest."

John stopped what he was doing and looked up at Thomas; the man didn't dare look at him.

"That's just how Sherlock is you know? He's really not the type to show... emotions. He's changed a lot since he's started a relationship with your sister. He used to be a divvy arsehole who you wanted to punch the second he opened his mouth. But, now... He's tolerable.."

John smirked and pulled open the drawer, he spotted an old revolver and a leather-bound journal, something told him not to tell Thomas of his finding, and instead he tucked it in his coat.

"Do you think he loves her?" he said as he made his way with a stack of papers.

He plopped them on the desk causing a puff of dust to fly on John's face. After a series of coughs John nodded.

"I do believe he loves her, in his own way. I can see the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking. They're relationship is a little weird. She's been very patient with him, and I think he appreciates that."

Thomas grinned and nodded, he seemed content with the answer. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't care what type of man my baby sister dates, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Don't worry; I don't think Sherlock could do anything to hurt her. And if he does, I'll be there to protect her."

Thomas nodded at him "Thanks mate. Now let's look at what we got here. Did you find anything in the desk?"

John shook his head and took out the revolver "Nope, just this old revolver."

Thomas took a step back and nodded "Right... Let's have a look at these then."

* * *

"Electroshock, lobotomies, isolation experiments. My god, this is so fucked up." said Thomas.

The two men continued through the stacks of papers, occasionally cringing at pictures or things they read.

"I can't believe all this fucked up shit happened here." muttered Thomas in horror.

"It was a different time. People didn't know better." replied John.

The two concentrated on the papers again, suddenly they heard horrified scream. The two looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That sounded like..." began John.

"Molly!"

The two quickly dashed out of the room and back in the direction they came from. They heard her scream again and headed towards one of the corridors, the two males stopped in front of a big metal door and banged on the wall, they could hear Molly's gasping sobs on the other end.

"Molly!" cried Thomas as he banged on the door.

John took a hold of the handle and began pulling on it "Help me get the door open." he said through gritted teeth.

Thomas took a hold of the handle and with combined strength they managed to pull it open. The two quickly opened the door and gasped at what they saw. Molly laid on a surgical chair twitching rapidly as if she were having a seizure, John hurried to the ECT machine which was slowly rising up in power, Thomas hurried to take the straps around her sister's head off.

"Don't!" warned John "It will electrocute you!"

Thomas stepped back and waited as John fumbled with the machine, as soon as he stopped it, Molly stopped twitching on the seat, she could hear her muffled sobbing. Thomas pulled the straps off her and pulled her to a hug, causing Molly to cry even harder.

"Molly, Where's Sherlock?"

"I-I d-don't k-know." stammered Molly.

"What's h-happening to me?" she said suddenly.

Both males looked at each other before Thomas took her in her arms like a baby. Molly pressed her head on the crook of his neck and began to cry again.

"You take Molly to the car, call Erin and Zach. I'll go look for Sherlock."

The two nodded at their game plan and exited the room. A lump on his throat formed on his throat as he let out a breathy sigh, he too wondered what was going on with them.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is sort of less intense as the last chapter. I had a little difficulties writing it because that last chapter drained me, ugh. Does anyone know what's going on yet? *evil laughter* I really wanted to show a scared Sherlock because I loved it ever since THoB and I really wanted to write a scared Sherlock lol. I'm glad he finally got to experience something hopefully that'll shut him up for a bit. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it might be a little slow so sorry in advance.

Feel free to review~ I love reviews, it's always so nice to hear from you all.

* * *

John shone the light into through the empty rooms, somehow he felt uneasy as if someone was watching him. He tried to push-off those thoughts and focus on finding his friend; the faster he found Sherlock the faster they could take Molly to the hospital.

"Sherlock!" he hissed "Where the bloody hell are you?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, he still had to find Zach and Erin and who knew how long that would take. John shone his torch into one of the rooms and heard an exasperated deep sob come from behind him. He turned around and shone the light to a shaky figure curled up in the corner; John cautiously approached it and suddenly rose his brows.

"Sherlock?"

The dark-haired man in front of him curled up against the wall, his legs pulled up to his chest hiding his face, all John could see where his dark curls shaking as he shook.

"This can't be possible... There _must_ be an explanation for this." he heard him whispered.

"Sherlock? What are you talking about?" asked John curiously.

"It doesn't make sense..." he went on. Sherlock looked up at John for the first time now, the man's eyes red as if he were crying but he could see no tears, his eyes were completely dilated with fear. John hadn't seen him this scared since Baskerville...

"What doesn't make sense, Sherlock? Tell me what happened?"

John crouched against Sherlock and put his hand on his shoulder, the other male tensed his body before relaxing a second later. John could see a manila folder clutched against his arms, but decided it would be better to ask him about it later. Sherlock suddenly cleared his throat and shook his head, his face suddenly hardened.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered "There's nothing wrong with me." he said more to himself.

"Drugs!" he then said.

"What?"

"Someone must have drugged us. It's the only logical solution. Why would be experiencing these things, it doesn't make sense."

He was suddenly on his feet now, pacing around the room he looked disheveled and crazed, murmuring things under his breath that John couldn't make out.

"I'll have to do a drug test on each of us." he whispered frantically.

"Sherlock..." he began.

"I'm positive I'll find something then..." he continued.

"Sherlock!"

The dark-haired man stopped pacing and looked up at him, with permanent scowl on his face he said.

"What, John. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's Molly."

"What about her? She went on her own. She's fine, I'm sure." he waved his hand and began pacing around the room, mumbling things under his breath again.

"Thomas and I found her... strapped to an ECT. We found her just in time but..."

Sherlock stopped pacing and whipped around to face him.

"Tell me what happened." he said in a stern tone

John told him how he and Thomas were looking through Morton's old office and that he heard Molly scream. He watched Sherlock's face for any reaction but all he could see the confusion on his face, which almost made John regret asking him his next question.

"Sherlock... Did you.. Did you have anything to do with this?" he finally asked.

Sherlock frowned and looked at the wall "You're asking me if I strapped Molly to a machine that could produce enough electroshock to possibly give her memory lost or potentially trigger a seizure?"

John nodded slowly, it sounded ridiculous saying it out loud, but Sherlock _was_ known for performing strange experiments on people, John recalled the incident at Baskerville.

"Don't be ridiculous, John." he finally said. After a few moments he let out a sigh and asked.

"Where is she now?"

"Thomas took her back to the rental. I came back to look for you."

Sherlock nodded and strode past him, John followed behind. Soon Sherlock sprinted into a run, and John followed closely behind, as the two made it back to the entrance they spotted Erin and Zach coming down the stairs.

"We heard a scream! It sounded like Molly is she ok!?" said Erin as he ran down the stairs.

John gave them a look "I'll explain later."

The trio followed Sherlock out; the four made it to car where John could hear Thomas comforting his crying sister who was lying in the back seat. Thomas looked up from Molly and frowned at Sherlock as he made it to close to the car.

"You! This is all your fucking fault!" he growled in anger.

John could see tears forming in Thomas' eyes, the man left his crying sisters side, only for Erin to appear immediately and begin stroking her hair and whispering comforting things in her ear. Thomas walked up to Sherlock and jabbed his chest.

"If you hadn't suggested this fucking place, none of this would have happened!" he spat in anger.

Sherlock remained silent which caused Thomas to let out a growl of frustration.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! My sister could have died!"

"Yes, but she didn't." he replied in a matter of fact tone.

Thomas gave him a look before punching him square in the jaw; he took a hold of his collar and began to punch Sherlock in the face over and over. Sherlock stood still while the man released his frustration.

"Oi! Oi! Cut it out!" intervened John.

The sandy-haired man hurried to separate the two, with Zach's help he managed to get Thomas restrained.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" spat Thomas before pushing Zach out-of-the-way and sliding in besides his sister.

John patted Sherlock on the shoulder and got a better look at him, his cheek was swelling up, his lip had a cut but his eyes remained hardened. John let out a sigh and led Sherlock to the rental sitting him in the front seat to avoid any more conflict with Tommy. John sat in the driver's seat and turned on the car, once the car was on he drove towards the hospital.

* * *

"Everything looks normal Miss Hooper. Playing around with that equipment isn't safe, it's pretty old and who knew how much damage it could have caused you. You'll have one hell of a headache for the next few days and a little bruising in the temple area, but it should go away with time." said the doctor.

The Doctor put a cold gloved hand on her temple, which caused her to wince lightly in pain the Doctor smiled kindly at her and gave her a bottle of pills.

"For the headaches."

Molly nodded and looked up at the knock on the door; Thomas popped his head in and smiled at her, "Is she all better, Doc?" The Doctor nodded at him.

"I'll give you two some privacy." he turned to Molly "Make sure you take one of these every four hours or so. I suggest you take one an hour before sleep."

Without waiting for a response he nodded at Thomas and exited the room. Thomas closed the door behind them with a soft click; sitting on the swivel chair beside her he took her tiny hands in his and looked up at her.

"How are you-"

"Where's Sherlock?" she said suddenly.

"He, aah, went back to mum and dad's house."

"Why?"

"I told him to stay away from you."

Molly pulled her hands away from him and crossed them over her chest.

"Moll-" he began

"You had no right to do that!" she said sternly.

"Yes I did! All this happened because he was careless!"

Molly let out a sigh and hopped off the medical bed; she grabbed her coat from the chair and slipped it on.

"I'm leaving." she said as she buttoned up her coat.

"Molly, please stay with me. I don't want you there with him. Please. At least stay the night." he begged.

Molly shook her head "No, you have no right to do things like that anymore, Tommy. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"But you need protection!"

"That's what I have Sherlock for!" she said suddenly.

"And John. They care for me, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's my life. Let me make my own decisions."

She tied her scarf around her neck and looked around for her earmuffs.

"Where-?"

"I think we accidentally left them back at Blackwood. It doesn't matter now." muttered Thomas.

Molly walked up to her brother and gave him a hug; he let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you can make your own decisions, but you're my baby sister and my only family. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Molly nodded and pressed herself closer "I understand, but that doesn't mean you get to do things like this, I love him."

Thomas pressed himself closer to her and let out "I can't believe that idiot has your heart." he murmured almost playfully. Molly let out a smirk and looked up at him.

"I wasn't thinking earlier... I was mad at what happened to you, I needed someone to blame." he said

Molly nodded and let a comfortable silence fall between them.

"Come. I'll drive you home. Tell Sherlock I'm sorry for punching him."

"You punched him?" she said as she looked up at him.

The brown-haired man gave her a look of amusement and nodded; Molly let out a sigh and shook her head "Tommy..." she breath.

* * *

Molly waved good-bye to her brother as she entered the house, once inside she noticed John sitting on the couch reading a book, the man briefly looked down up at her and focused back on his book before looking back at her.

"Molly! I thought you were staying at your brother's." he asked curiously.

Molly took her scarf and coat off and shook her head.

"I prefer staying here. Where are Sherlock and Mary?"

John set his book to the side and rubbed his eyes "Mary's not feeling so well so she's sleeping. Sherlock's in the dining room..."

Molly could hear the tone in his voice, and she was almost afraid to ask why, with a final nod she made her way towards the dining room. Molly made a face when she saw the spread on the table, Sherlock had created a makeshift lab on the table, random test tubes and soil samples laid scattered on the floor.

"How?" she began

Sherlock looked up at the sound of his voice and blinked, Molly frowned as she noticed the swelling on his lip and cheek.

"My brother's an arse. Are you ok?" she said as she walked up to him to touch his cheek.

Sherlock made a face before looking into her eyes "I need your blood." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"A blood sample." he said boredly

"Why do you need a blood sample?" she asked as she rose her brow.

Her thumb softly rubbed his cheek before letting go of him. Molly noticed a manila folder on the table, her fingers lightly feathered over it as she picked it up slowly and began reading the words on the paper.

"John!" she heard Sherlock shout.

After a few seconds John appeared in the dining room "Don't shout!" he hissed "Mary's not fee-"

"I need a sample of your blood." he intervene "I will need one of Mary's too."

"Why?"

Sherlock let out a sigh "For a drug test, John! Keep up!" he said in a frustrated tone "Obviously, someone has drugged us. It's the only thing that makes sense!" he said mostly to himself.

Both Molly and John looked at each other before turning to face Sherlock.

"So.. You experienced something too then?" asked Molly suddenly.

Sherlock clenched his jaw, but didn't answer.

"Tell me." she said.

"It doesn't matter, we were drugged. It wasn't real." he waved her off.

"Sherlock... Tell us." she heard John say.

"We won't do what you say until you do." said Molly.

Sherlock turned to look at her and frowned at her threat, the tall male closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair and placed his hands softly together, a irritated sound could be heard from the back of his throat.

"Fine." he hissed in defeat.

xXx

"Oh that's creepy." murmured Molly.

Sherlock nodded continuously at the two of them, John had settled on the chair beside her sometime during Sherlock's story. The three stayed silent for a while, as if processing any logical solution for his story. And of course no one could think of anything.

"So...Where did you even get all this stuff?" said John he was obviously trying to change the subject.

Sherlock opened his eyes and grabbed a packet containing a sterile needle, he opened it and set it of the table, he got up and sat in front of John.

"Your arm, John. I told you what happen now I need your blood."

"Fine, but where did you get this stuff?" he said as he rolled up ho sleeve.

Sherlock smirked lightly as he began locating John vein; once he had he began disinfecting the area.

"Luckily Molly seemed to have a passion for science at an early age. Most of this stuff is hers, the microscope, and test tubes... all hers. The other stuff, I nicked from the hospital when we took Molly." he said as he pierced the needle through his vein.

Molly heard John let out a sigh follow by a light hiss of pain "You stole from a hospital?" he muttered disapprovingly.

Sherlock smirked and shrugged lightly, when he had enough blood he drew the needle out earning another hiss of pain from John.

"Oi! Watch it." growled John.

He tossed the ex-army doctor a cotton swab and wrote down John's name on the vial; he then grabbed another clean syringe and looked at Molly with softer eyes. Molly pressed her lips into a thin line and rolled up her sleeves.

"This will only take a second." he told her.

It didn't take long to find Molly's vein before piercing her skin, the bulging blue vein began to release the red liquid but she didn't wince at the sting, she had practiced on herself a lot during medical school, not to mention annual blood drives that she participated in, Molly was used to the feeling. She noticed Sherlock nodding proudly as he noticed her lack of complaining, unlike a certain ex-army doctor. Sherlock pulled out the needle, quickly grabbing a piece of cotton and gently putting pressure on the tiny wound. Molly placed her hands over his and folder her arm to help stop the blood flow. Sherlock let go of her and wrote her name on the tiny vial.

"John, I'm going to need a sample of Mary's blood too." he asked the sandy haired man.

"Not right now." retorted John.

"But, John-"

"No, she's not feeling well; I would rather let her sleep tonight. I think you can wait until morning."

Sherlock pressed his lips into a line before nodding "Right, of course. Molly could you.." he motioned a cleaned syringe towards her and she took it.

Molly felt around for his vein as he flexed his arm, keeping one hand on the vein she pierced his skin and pulled the plunger back with one hand, Sherlock placed his free hand in her temple causing her to flinch, and Sherlock to let out a hiss.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"No, it was my fault. Does it hurt?" he asked her softly.

Molly pulled the needle away from his skin and placed a cotton swab over the wound.

"Not as much as much as it did before." she admitted.

Molly suddenly shrugged as she felt the side of her temple and winced lightly.

"I'm surprised it doesn't hurt more." she told him "I was electrocuted after all."

Sherlock rose his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but John quickly spoke.

"What exactly happened to you?" he asked "We never got a chance to ask you. As soon as we got to the hospital Thomas kicked us out."

Molly looked over to John who was sitting on the seat across from them, she rubbed her wrist gently, which were still a little sore from the restraints and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know how to explain it..." she began "Sherlock and I were in one of the rooms and he was telling something about overcrowding or something of those sorts and then... something led me out of the room. I remember seeing it as it was back in the day, I remembered seeing patients..." she told them

"...I was then in this room, I don't even remember how I got there... and I saw... a nurse."

"A nurse?" said John curiously.

"Yeah, I blacked out so I don't remember much, but before I knew it I was strapped down and the machine was going off. Then you and Tommy found me." she told him, Molly suddenly didn't feel comfortable she got up from her chair and walked to the kitchen, both males followed her with their eyes, clearly asking for more of an explanation, which sadly she couldn't provide, she hated not being able to explain what happened.

"How about I make us coffee? We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

"Nothing! How is this fucking possible!" growled Sherlock.

He slammed his fist on the table, causing Molly and John to look up. Molly had busy looking over Lillian Hart's files while John was reading over the book.

"Did you find anything in the soil samples?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock let out a growl of frustration and ran his hands through his dark curls "No." he hissed.

"Did you consider that maybe all the things we've been witnessing are... real?" asked John "Maybe there _are ghosts_..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Don't be ridiculous, John. Ghost. Aren't. Real! "he almost shouted.

"It must be some sort of hallucination" he then said to himself "But what is it."

Molly closed the file on the table and closed her eyes and said "I'm going to bed. I think we should _all_ do the same." Molly looked at Sherlock, hoping he'd take the hint.

"I think that's a great idea. That's what we need a good night's rest. We've all been through a lot tonight." said John.

Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head "How can someone possibly sleep at a time like this."

Molly pressed her lips into a thin line "Well, at least eat something. I haven't seen you eat a single thing in days." Without waiting for him to reply she walked over to the kitchen and put some biscuits on a plate, she set them in front of him and rose her brow.

"Eat."

Sherlock glared at the plate and picked up a biscuit, he showed it to Molly and took a bite of it.

"Happy?" he murmured under his breath.

"Very. Good Night." she told both John and Sherlock, she got on her toes and placed a light kiss on the corner of Sherlock's mouth and headed to the bedroom.

Once inside the room she changed into her warmest and softest pair of jammies and went to the loo to wash up. Molly wiped her face with a towel as she walked back to the bed, removing the towel from her face she noticed something on the bed and frowned. In the middle of the bed laid her earmuff she had worn earlier that night, she could have sworn Thomas said they had left them at Blackwood. Tossing the towel on her old rocking chair she walked up to the bed and touched the earmuffs softly.

"This place is getting creepier and creepier by the minute." she told herself.

* * *

They had been fortunate enough not to experience any more spooky things for the rest of the night. The young pathologist had surprisingly had a good night despite her bad headaches. She couldn't say much for Sherlock, when she entered the dining room she saw him hunched over her old microscope muttering things under his breath. Molly knew better than to bother him, so she headed to the kitchen to heat up some water, after that was done she walked over to the table and began looking through the papers scattered around, she could spot Sherlock's rushed scribbling on a few pieces of paper and silently read them. Once the kettle was ready she rushed to the kitchen to get two cups of tea ready. She sat the mug next to Sherlock and heard him mutter his thanks, a few minutes later John entered the dining room stifling a yawn.

"Good morning." he told him.

Molly smiled at the sandy haired man "Is Mary feeling better?" she asked him curiously.

"No, she's been having really bad cramps. I think it's just that time... you know?" he blushed lightly, despite the fact that John was a doctor he always seemed to have a problem talking about things that had to to do with anything _female related. _Molly got up from her seat and began walking towards the bedroom Mary and John had occupied. The mousy brunette knocked on the door lightly before entering the room.

"Mary? How are you feeling?"

The tiny woman entered the bedroom and looked around, one side of the bed had been neatly made, obviously Johns side, while the other was a disheveled mess.

"Molly? I'm in the loo. It'll be a while..." she heard Mary say.

Molly nodded and turned on her heel "Ok, I'll be outside then, call me if you need me."

XxX

Molly sat on the couch, the clicking of the fire was almost soothing she read over Lillian Hart's files and stopped reading once she got to her illegitimate pregnancy.

"You know what?" she told no one in particular.

"I just noticed that it never says her pregnancy was terminated." at that moment Sherlock was by her side reading over her shoulder she turned her head to see him reading "It was scheduled, but her file was never updated after that." she told him.

Sherlock nodded and plopped himself next to her

"But didn't she escape?" said John outloud.

"Not before this." she told him "According to this she was early in her pregnancy, no later than fourteen weeks. There's a big gap after this."

Sherlock took the file from her and began scanning it "How did I miss this?" he told him.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Look at who signed her sheets. Do you recognize the name!?" he said in an almost excited voice.

He showed the file to both John and Molly.

"Morton?" they said in unison.

Sherlock nodded "Looks like we're going to go pay him a little visit."

* * *

Molly walked to her parent's old bedroom, Mary still hadn't come out and she was beginning to worry. The pathologist entered the room to find it empty; she heard the water running in the loo and walked over to the door, knocking lightly.

"Mary? Are you alright?" said Molly through the door.

The rest had dressed and ready to go pay Morton a visit, John had told them Mary's time of the month was just bad this month so he asked Molly to see if she could help her out a little.

"Will you two hurry up!" growled Sherlock from the other room.

"Shut up, you arse." she heard John reply.

Molly stifled a laugh and knocked on the door again "Mar-" before she could finish the door opened a little.

"Molly, I think I need to go to the hospital." croaked Mary.

The blonde opened the door all the way, Molly let out a gasp at what she saw. Mary's nightgown was covered in blood the area between her legs more so, she looked around the bathroom and saw more blood on the sink and the toilet.

"I don't know what's going on with me. I'm scared." whimpered Mary.

"Oh my god." she whispered.

Molly quickly looked over her shoulder "John!" she screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter, I've been a little pre-occupied with another story I was writing, since it was a shorter story I wanted to get it out of the way. Anyways! The point is I'm back to writing for this one! Yayyy! I'm so please you're all enjoying this story! I'm having so much fun writing it, I'm a little curious to how it's going to end; I have an idea but... spoilersss. Poor Mary, she's one of my favorite side characters, because unlike John, Molly, and Sherlock who all know about body parts and murder. Mary is the outsider so we can all relate to her, I'm glad I made her a teacher and not a doctor like some fanfics make her out to be (not that I have a problem with that) it's just nice to have someone we can relate too right!?

Reviews are welcomed! I love reading them! Shout outs to those who do! I love you all!

Enjoy!

xXx

* * *

Molly sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and heard Sherlock's familiar footsteps making their way towards her, the pathologist looked up at him and noticed he had two paper cups, coffee she guessed, he handed her a cup and nodded her thanks.

"How much longer do you think?" she said as she took a sip of the warm liquid.

"It's hard to say." replied Sherlock.

Molly nodded to herself and continued to watch the people pass by, they had rushed Mary to the hospital as quickly as possible, they thankfully, took her in right away but now they had to play the waiting game and that was something Sherlock wasn't good at. Molly could see him fidgeting in his seat.

"Stop that." hissed Molly under her breath.

"I can't... I can't wait here all day. We need to talk to Morton." he replied.

"Your best mate's fiancée was just admitted to the hospital. Can't you put this whole thing to the side for a few hours?" she asked him.

"No..."

Molly frowned at the consulting detective, once he noticed her face he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine...But I must really get back to the case soon."

Molly shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee, finally she noticed John come out of one of the rooms, he looked drained and completely tired.

"How is she!? said Molly almost immediately.

John rubbed his face and let out a noise that almost sounded like a sob "She suffered a miscarriage. But she's doing better." his voiced pained.

Molly got up from her chair, handed Sherlock her coffee and went to hug the ex-army doctor "I'm so sorry, John." she whispered.

"She didn't know she was pregnant..." he began.

"How many weeks?" she asked.

"She was about to enter her fifth week...They're going to keep her here a few days. Then we're going back to London... I hope that alright with you, Molls."

"Of course it isn't alright!" said Sherlock who was suddenly at their side.

"Sherlock!" scolded Molly; Sherlock ignored her and looked at John.

"We need to figure out what's going on here! I need you here!" he almost shouted

"I don't give a damn about what's going on here anymore!" snapped John "My fiancée had a miscarriage! I don't care about the case anymore! If they're bloody ghost or some bloody thing in our mind! I'm sorry Sherlock, but my main priority is and will always be Mary. She wants to go back home and that's what we're doing."

Molly stood in the middle of both men who were staring daggers at each other, John turned on his heel and marched back to Mary's room. Sherlock remained quiet as and turned to look at her.

"Let's go." he ordered.

"What? Can we go in and see how Mary is doing? Where are we even going..." she muttered.

He let out a sigh "We're going to go pay Morton a visit."

Molly frowned "Aren't you going to stay by your friend? Something tragic just happened to him and the woman he's going to marry. He needs you right now, he's hurting."

Sherlock stood silently "There's nothing I can do, Molly. The faster I solve this case the faster I can help them, don't you understand? What if her miscarriage wasn't an accident?"

Molly finally let out a sigh of defeat, she didn't really know what Sherlock was going with this, but she trusted him.

"Alright, Sherlock." she finally said.

"I'll go along with this, but I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?"

* * *

"Molly! Sherlock! Come in, you're letting the warm out."

The couple stepped inside Morton's home. From what Sherlock could see it was obviously Molly and Thomas' second childhood home, he spotted pictures drawn by younger versions of Molly and Thomas and pictures of the three. The home itself was big, Sherlock might even guess it was one of the more bigger homes on the island, being a Doctor really paid off. Sherlock and Molly followed as Morton led them to the sitting area where the two sat side by side on the couch, after declining tea from him Morton sat down across from them and smiled.

"What can I-" he began.

"Why did you try to get rid of Lillian Hart's child?" said Sherlock suddenly.

Morton closed his mouth and looked from Sherlock and Molly.

"I don't know what you-"

"Yes you do. I saw your signature in her file; you approve to terminate the pregnancy. But why?" he asked.

Sherlock stared at Morton for anything that could seem out of the ordinary _increase breathing, fidgeting, perspiration. Clearly nervous. _Sherlock observed as Morton took out a pack of cigarettes from his trouser pockets.

"Do you mind if I?" he asked

"If you must." said Sherlock with a wave of his hand.

"Mort, I thought you quit!" Molly said suddenly "It's not good for your health."

Morton chuckled and stuck one in his mouth "Let me indulge. I'm an old man after all."

Sherlock must have stared longer than intended because Morton offered him the pack.

"Do you smoke?" he asked Sherlock with curiosity.

"Quit." He told him "Several months ago."

"Oh then I shouldn't-" began Morton.

"Please don't refrain from your habits for my sake." he told the older man.

Morton nodded as Sherlock watched him light his match and place it near the tip of the cigarette, the tiny red dot at the end grew brighter as he inhaled, after a few seconds he exhaled and let out a calmer sigh. Sherlock couldn't say he wasn't envious of the man at this moment.

"Mr. Holmes." he began

"When I was a Doctor at Blackwood, many women there got pregnant. You honestly can't expect me to remember the reason we tried to terminate her pregnancy." he told him.

Sherlock pressed his fingers together and nodded as he took in the new information.

"Tell me who fathered the child."

Morton looked down at his lap and shrugged "It's hard to say. So much happened in there that we simply couldn't control what was going on in there. I saw many patients a day, Sherlock. You honestly can't expect me to remember one."

Sherlock could see it now, the flash of fear in Morton's eyes his restless leg tapping away, he was lying but why? Sherlock suddenly hopped out of the seat, startling both Molly and Morton. He took a hold of his pathologist's hand and pulled her up.

"We really must get going." he said.

"What? Why?" asked Molly curious.

"Did you forget already, dear?" he said in a tone, clearly acting.

"Dear?" replied Molly

"Yes, we've run out of food so we have to go buy some more. Come along."

Sherlock tugged on Molly's arm and led her out of the house.

"Bye, Morty. I'll talk to you later." said Molly.

Before he had a chance to reply they exited the house. The two walked to the car and Sherlock felt Molly looking at him.

"Oh don't give me that look, Molly." he said without looking down.

"What's really going on?" she asked him.

"Morton is lying."

He took out the keys and unlocked the car, opening the passenger seat to help Molly get in.

"Is he? Well he does a very good job at hiding it." she commented.

Sherlock nodded his head "Yes, I'm surprised you're not better at it." he said nonchalantly.

Molly frowned and snatched the keys from him "I was always told not to lie. When I did lie, I always got caught."

Sherlock took the keys back and leaned in so he was face to face with her "You got caught because you're not a very good liar."

Molly glared at him and leaned in for a kiss, for the brief second Sherlock was distracted Molly took the keys from him and pushed him off.

"I'm driving." she stated.

Sherlock let out a sigh and ran his hands through his curls "Where are we going?"

Molly pecked his nose and began walking to the other side of the car.

"You were right, about needing food." she told him.

"We're going grocery shopping."

* * *

"Molly can we please go now?"

"We just got here! Now push the cart!"

Molly heard Sherlock let out a groan, but she ignored him. Molly and John really needed a medal for putting up with him, just then her mobile began ringing and she quickly took it out of her bag she smiled as John's name flashed on the screen.

"John? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey Molls." He said "Are you two back at your parents' house?" he asked through the other end.

"No, we're at the grocer's stocking up on supplies since Sherlock insists we stay."

She looked over at Sherlock who was restlessly pushing the cart back and forth trying to see which of the wheels was causing the cart to make a weird noise. He looked up at Molly and frowned causing her to smirk.

"I'll meet you there. Mary was given something so she can rest so she won't be up for a few more hours. There's nothing to do here so I might as well hang out with you two for a bit."

After the two exchanged a few more words, Molly hung up the phone and stuffed it in her coat pocket.

"Twelve minutes." said Sherlock.

"What?" she said as she turned around to look at him.

"That's how long it'll take John to get here."

xXx

Exactly twelve minutes later John appeared and gave them both a friendly smile, which quickly disappeared as he noticed the two glaring at each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Molly looked away from Sherlock and let out a sigh.

"Molly insists red apples are better than green ones." said Sherlock.

"I keep telling her that green apples have less sugar, less antioxidant and they are eco-friendly. As for red ap-"

"Why do you care which apples I get! It's not like you'll even eat them." said practically shouted.

John hid back a smirk, that certainly shut Sherlock up. Good. Sometimes John was relieved that Molly was around to control Sherlock, he was glad there was another person that could see how it was to tame Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock let out a sigh and took a hold of Molly's hand he gave it a quick peck which caused Molly's face to soften. Despite the months of them being together, it was still new to John to see Sherlock show any type of emotions towards the pathologist.

"Get the red one then." he told her.

"I would have gotten them with or without your approval." she said sweetly.

Sherlock smirked before turning to look at John.

"John, is Mary feeling better?"

Oh well that was unexpected, John nodded and smiled kindly at his friend.

"Yes, she's doing better." he told them.

Sherlock stood awkwardly before twitching his lip lightly.

"I want to... apologize for my beha-"

"Please don't." intervened John.

"Your apologies are always so... awkward. I know what you mean; you don't have to say it."

John could almost see Sherlock relax. The trio made their way through the other aisles, John and Molly would occasionally tease Sherlock on his cart pushing skills.

"Domestic bliss suits you." mocked John.

"Oh shut up." hissed Sherlock under his breath.

Molly and John laughed loudly at him, Sherlock muttered something under his breath and continued to push the cart accidentally bumping it to the cart in front of them. Both John and Molly stopped laughing, John made an apologetic face and noticed who they had bumped into.

"Erin! Zach! Fancy running into you here!" he said in a friendly tone.

Both men looked at each other before turning to the trio and giving them a friendly smile.

xXx

Erin went up to Molly and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"How are you feeling, Molls?

Molly shrugged lightly "I'm doing better."

The younger man smiled at her before going back to his partner's side.

"I heard what happened to Mary, John. I'm so sorry." said Zach suddenly.

John gave him a look "Where did-"

"Oh a nurse is a friend of mine... Also, it's a small town... we all find out everything eventually." he told them.

The group stayed silent for a while, Zach suddenly smiled.

"Oh! Maybe you'll be interested in this! We're going to the cliff side to do an EVP tonight! You're all welcome to come if you'd like."

"An EVP?" asked Molly curiously

Erin nudged Zach's side, the two exchanged looks before Erin spoke.

"Electronic voice phenomena EVP. It's a way to communicate with the other side, we take a recorder and ask questions. Sometimes you get responses, we've been really curious about the paranormal since Blackwood, and finding all this stuff on Lillian Hart. The newspaper says she jumped from the cliff side, so maybe we'll find something."

The trio stayed silent for a while, Molly turned to head to look at Sherlock and then at John. Of course Sherlock was the first to speak.

"We'll go." he told them.

"We will?" said John and Molly at the same time.

"Yes, I'm curious to see what will happen." Said Sherlock with a nod.

Both John and Molly locked eyes; it was obvious what they were both thinking. This was a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! I managed to get in another chapter today! I'm pleased to announce that this story is almost coming to a conclusion! I wonder if anyone's figured out what's going on yet... Hm.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I tried to add some spooky stuff in there for you all!

Reviews are highly encouraged! I love hearing from you!

Enjoy!~

* * *

"Do we really think we should be doing this?" asked Molly curiously.

Sherlock and John made themselves busy by putting on their warm clothing, Molly stood in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. She was a little uneasy about going out into the woods at night... Last time that had happened it hadn't ended so well. John gave her a look; they had discussed it earlier after Sherlock tried to prove to them that he could take all the bags of groceries out by himself. They knew that whatever was going on with them, that if they _was _ghost that it would be best not upset them. Molly wasn't sure why Sherlock was so keen on going to this thing; she wondered what he was planning.

"Molly, this is mostly to prove to you two that ghost aren't real."

"But you've experienced things as well... Don't try to deny it." said John.

Sherlock grabbed Molly's scarf and put it around her neck ignoring John completely.

"Are you going to get dressed, Molly? We told Erin and Zach we'd meet them at nine."

Molly let out a sigh "I still don't think this is a good idea."

Grabbing her coat the petite girl followed Sherlock and John out the house.

* * *

Sherlock parked the rental next to Erin and Zach's car, as Molly exited the car the salty cold air hit her face, they still had a ten minute hike to the cliff side where she could already see the beams coming off a pair of torches. John handed her a torch and gave her a look.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Molly nodded and the two followed Sherlock who had already begun his hike.

xXx

"Oh! You lot made it! Just in time too!" said Zach excitedly.

The dark-haired man handed Sherlock a small recorder before looking at the others.

"So how exactly do we start this?" asked John.

Erin looked over at them before speaking "We'll split up, I know we have an uneven number of people but Zach wants to go on his own, something about being more vulnerable to spirit. Whatever. Molly and Sherlock you two can -"

"We want to see the cliff side where Lillian died." intervened Sherlock.

Erin nodded "Sure, you two can explore there while John and I will explore the path leading to Blackwood. Zach wants to go by the stream that leads to the underground tunnels of Blackwood. Oh! Before I forget!"

He handed Molly a walkie-talkie and gave Zach the other one "If anything happens call us. We'll all meet back here."

After coming up with a game plan the group separated and headed to their designated locations. Molly and Sherlock walked in silence, only the sounds of dead leaves crunching beneath their footsteps and the waves in the distance, the young pathologist shone the light ahead of them.

"Why exactly did you want to come?" she suddenly asked.

"I've been meaning to come here and have a look. I mentioned that Lillian Hart was murdered right?"

He looked at her as she nodded before continuing.

"They claimed she jumped to her death, and no body was recovered. If she did fall from the cliff side a body would have still been recovered right?" he said

"What if they did find her and just decided to lie to the town?" she asked.

"That's what I thought too, except they wouldn't want the townspeople to go looking. Because if they did that would require them to come here."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that they would find evidence of a murder." he told her.

Sherlock and Molly made it to a small clearing that faced the cliff side, the roaring of the waves were louder.

"What type of evidence would they find?"

Sherlock shook his head "That's why we're here."

"You're telling me you plan on finding evidence that has laid around for thirty-six years? I doubt you'll find anything." she said.

Sherlock turned around and took the torch from her hands, he leaned in and smirked.

"You're talking about me, Molly Hooper. I'll find something." he told her.

Molly rolled her eyes and made her way to the clearing she wasn't sure how Sherlock would find anything here. Even if he did it manage to find something she was sure it'd be ruined by the elements.

* * *

Molly sat on the ground while Sherlock frantically searched the area, she would occasionally hear him muttering thing under his breath, but he would continue with frustrated sighs and groans. He had told Molly not to help him, which was ok with her because she had no idea what she was supposed to be looking for.

"Molly? Sherlock?" she heard a static voice say.

Molly looked down at the walkie-talkie and heard Erin's familiar voice; Sherlock looked up for a brief second before going back to his search.

"Yes, Erin. Is everything alright?" she asked through the radio.

"Yeah, just checking in. Have you two encountered anything?" he asked.

Molly bit her lower lip lightly "Uh, no. Nothing yet." she lied.

"Oh are you playing your recorder back after each question? I know it's a little noisy up there, but maybe you're missing something. Just try it." he encouraged.

"Will do."

Molly looked down at the recorder clutched in her cold hands, she wasn't going to attempt and talk to any spirits she was actually a little scared she might hear something... But of course Molly stupid curiosity got the best of her. As she pressed play on the recorder she watched the tiny light begin beeping red before thinking of something to say.

"Hello, is there anyone who would like to speak with me?" she said outloud.

She waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"My name is Molly Hooper, what's your na-"

Just then she heard a noise coming from behind her, she looked over her shoulder at complete darkness.

"Sher-Sherlock?" she squeaked

But there was no response; she turned her head only to find that she was alone. Great... She hated when Sherlock disappeared unannounced. Molly stuck the recorder in her pocket and got up, brushing off some leaves and dirt off her bum.

"Sherlock!" she shouted, but nothing.

Molly took out the walkie-talkie and pressed it against her lips.

"John, Erin? Zach?"

She waited a few seconds but the only thing she got back was static. Molly's heart was pounding out her chest, she felt a twist in her stomach and she wanted to cry she was frightened. Maybe if she made her way back to the car... Molly nodded at the idea and turned to make her way back to the path they had come from, as soon as she began walking she stopped when she saw a figure about her height walk towards her.

Molly swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw the woman John and her had encountered days before. She was looking directly at her; Molly could see the pain in her white eyes. Molly finally managed to find her voice and said:

"Are you Lillian Hart?"

The woman stared at her before starting to walk up towards the cliff, something told Molly to follow her and so she did.

"Hello? Lillian?" she said as she followed her.

"I'm trying to help you."

The woman stopped in her tracks and began sobbing.

"You can't help me." she said in a faint tone.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

Molly walked closer to her until she was almost at the edge of the cliff.

"No one can help me anymore." whispered the woman.

Molly felt like she was in a trance she had the sudden urge to give this poor woman a hug and she had no idea why. As if Lillian was reading her mind she stretched out her arms for a hug, Molly mimicked her actions and began walking closer to the edge. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Molly!"

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back away from the edge; Molly came out of her trance and looked around wildly.

"Molly what the fuck!" she heard Sherlock hiss in anger.

Molly fell on top of Sherlock looked around in confusion where had Lillian gone? How had she gotten here? The pathologist had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at Molly she was talking to Erin on the walkie-talkie, he turned his head and continued walking more towards the edge in hopes of finding something, anything that could help him figure out what happened. Suddenly he felt light-headed, that was strange, he shut his eyes tightly and let out low groan, suddenly he heard it. A cry, a baby crying what was a baby doing here? Where was it coming from? Sherlock opened his eyes, the trees looked blurry and he could barely stand his ground. Letting out another groan he swayed towards the direction of the crying. It was closer now, he managed to walk towards a tree gripped it tightly, he noticed something in the corner of eye and he turned his head slightly. It was her, the woman from the sanitarium, the woman he had thought to be his pathologist. She was staring at him and pointing down at the ground, Sherlock let out a groan and looked down at what she was pointing at, he noticed she was standing in what seemed to be a bed of moss, but somehow it stood out from the rest of the surrounding area.

"What are y-you trying to tell me?" he slurred.

And just like that she was gone, Sherlock fell to his knees and placed both hands over his face. He needed to find Molly he had to make sure she was alright. Shaking his head, he was pleased that at least he wasn't as dizzy anymore. Whatever was going on with him had passed quickly. Sherlock stood up and hurried back to where he had left Molly. Once he made it he saw her, walking out to the edge of the cliff, what was she doing! Sherlock ran towards her, his heart pounding through his chest, she was going to fall.

"Molly!" he screamed

Sherlock took a hold of her waist and pulled her towards him the two fell back and Sherlock let out a growl of anger.

"Molly what the fuck!" he hissed.

He scurried back further away from the edge and kept a tight grip on her, refusing to let go of her.

"What's going on?" she murmured.

Sherlock let out a sigh and opened his mouth to scold her, but she spoke first.

"Where is she? Where's Lillian?"

She turned to face him, a mixture of concern and confusion was plastered on her face.

"Molly do you know what you almost did!?" he almost shouted

Molly tilted her head and shook it "No? What?"

He wrapped his arms around her suddenly and pecked her forehead. He could see the confused look on Molly's face but eventually she gave in and hugged him back.

* * *

"Sherlock are you sure there's something here?" asked John.

Both men dug at the cold ground while Molly shone the light on them, Zach and Erin had decided to go home after finding nothing in their investigation. Sherlock hadn't told John or Molly about the spot until they had gone. He had made sure to leave out what had happened to both and Molly, mostly for Molly's sake since she didn't seem to remember what had happened.

"Yes, I'm positive." he grunted.

The two continued digging until they head Molly gasp.

"Is that a bone? Sticking out right there!"

She pointed at the ground and both men looked down, Sherlock crouched down and brushed off the excess dirt with his loved hand.

"Careful." he heard John whisper.

Sherlock glared at him before going back to the bone, brushing off dirt until he uncovered the rest. Once the other bones were dusted off Sherlock climbed out of the hole and took the torch from Molly, he shone it on the remains. Wearing the same grey dress they had all seen her with before, this was her. This was Lillian Hart's remains.

"Wait..." said Molly said suddenly.

She hopped into the hole and crouched down to look at the bones.

"How far along would she had been during this time?" she asked them

"I would think a few months in." said John.

"Why are you asking?"

Molly looked up at both men.

"After birth a woman's body goes through... certain changes. Look at her pelvis, really look at it. Don't you see?"

Sherlock let out a breath and looked over at John; he had the same look on his face.

"Lillian Hart had gave birth." said Molly.

"Does that mean..." began John.

Sherlock nodded "Lillian Hart's child is possibly alive." said Sherlock.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I really thought this was going to be my last chapter, but it was getting to long so the next chapter will be the grand finale! This chapter will probably answer a few questions and I'm pretty sure Sherlock already knows what's going on... I wonder how long he's know... Anyways! I already have an idea for a sequel... a threequel? Lol. I need to stop.

Reviews are welcomed! I love hearing from you! Shoutouts to all those who do, I love you guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to miss you; we'll be back in London in a few days."

"Molly take care of yourself alright?"

Molly nodded and hugged her best friend goodbye she then closed the door to the cab and turned to see John carrying the last of their luggage out. After putting them in the boot he shut it and walked over to Molly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her for a hug.

"Don't let Sherlock do anything stupid. Call me if anything happens."

She could sense the panic in his voice, he was afraid to leave her with Sherlock she knew that whatever was going on Molly couldn't stop Sherlock from going on with the investigation. He had always sided with her in whatever bad idea Sherlock had, but now that he would be gone even _she_ was afraid on what Sherlock would get them into.

"Don't worry... Just take care of yourself and Mary alright? We'll be home soon."

She gave him a hug and pecked him the cheek, John blushed lightly at the intimacy and suddenly made a face.

"Oh! Before I forget, here."

He took out a small black leather-bound book from his coat and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked him curiously.

"It's uh.. Morton's old journal." he said awkwardly.

"I found it while we were back at Blackwood. Molly... I really think you should read it."

Molly looked at him suddenly; something in the way he said that filled her mind with questions. She finally nodded and pressed the book to her chest.

"I will. Thank you for giving it to me."

After exchanging a few words he entered the cab and son it began to drive off, Molly stood outside until she could no longer see them before entering the house. Molly could hear the water from the shower running Sherlock had spoken a few words ever since John had begun to pack his and Mary's stuff, he didn't want John to go and so he decided the best way to cope with his friend leaving was to ignore everyone that included Molly.

After finding Lillian's remains, they reported it the police, even with Sherlock's obligations, he wanted to take them with him to research them, but Molly and John refused they didn't want anything else to happen to them and every horror movie she watched told her that keeping bones of a creepy dead girl was a huge _no_. The police didn't seem very interested in them, they had removed the bones of course, but Sherlock told them they didn't plan to go into further investigation on them. That disappointed Molly, she truly felt guilty for what had happened to Lillian Hart and she hoped that Sherlock would solve what actually happened, maybe then would her soul rest in peace.

Molly made herself some tea and plopped herself on the couch, if Sherlock was planning on ignoring her she might as well read Morton's journal. Maybe then she would find out why John was so keen on getting her to read it.

* * *

A few days when Molly heard a knock on the door, she closed the book and hid it underneath the sofa cushion, Sherlock laid on the other couch across from her in his mind palace, he still wasn't talking to her but he opened one eye to look at her as she got up to answer the door. Molly looked through the small window and smiled at her brother; she opened the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Tommy! Come in."

She opened the door wider to let him enter. Thomas entered the home and gave Sherlock an awkward smile.

"Sherlock, hello."

Sherlock ignored him and Thomas turned to look at Molly, the last time those two had seen each other was when he had punched the crap out of Sherlock.

"Ignore him, he's in his mind palace."

"Mind palace?"

"It's silly...Come, I'll make you some tea."

As she led her older brother to the kitchen she heard Sherlock mutter

"It's not silly."

xXx

Molly poured the hot liquid into a mug and handed it to her brother; she poured herself some and sat across from him on the table.

"What do I owe this visit?" she asked him curiously.

Tommy took a sip of his tea before speaking.

"They're throwing Morton a party to thank him for his services to the town... I'm here to see if you wanted to come... I wouldn't know after.. you know, all the things that have happened lately."

Molly gave her brother a smile and nodded

"Of course I want to go, why wouldn't I? I'm happy Morton's getting recognized for something like that. What an honor."

Tommy ran his hair through his brown hair and nodded.

"He was surprised as well. He's happy."

After chatting a bit Molly finally asked.

"So when is it?"

"Tomorrow evening, at the library."

Molly made a face before speaking "At the library? How many people are going? They don't throw parties there unless it's a big event."

"Well it is. He's getting an award and everything. It's a formal event so you two need to wear something fancy."

Molly nodded, she wasn't sure if Sherlock would even want to go. She was sure he was listening in, but he hadn't spoken to her since John and Mary had left. The siblings finally said their farewells, she closed the door and headed back to the couch she lifted the couch cushion to retrieve the journal but it was gone, and there was no Sherlock in sight.

"Sherlock!" she growled.

Molly stomped into every room until she found him in the parlor reading the journal.

"Sherlock I was reading that."

"_Was _being the key word." he said in a mono-toned voice

"Oh he speaks." she said sarcastically.

Sherlock looked up from the journal and rose his brow.

"Why were you hiding this from me?"

"Sherlock, I was reading the book in front of you. If that's considered me hiding something from you then I'm not doing a good job at am I?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and closed the book.

"Then why did you hide it?"

Molly walked into the parlor and leaned against the wall.

"I didn't know who was at the door. What if it was Morton and he recognized it?"

Sherlock nodded and opened the book back up.

"So are you coming to this thing with me? Yes or no?"

Sherlock read over the journal and rose his brows suddenly.

"Oh.." he breathed.

That got Molly's curiosity, she walked over to him and sat down beside him, she read the passage in the journal and her eyes widened.

"Oh!" she said in surprise.

Molly swallowed a lump in her throat and looked at Sherlock.

"Just as I suspected." he muttered.

He turned to look over at Molly "Morton fathered Lillian Hart's child."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" she asked him curiously.

Sherlock parked the car in front of the lit up library, after a few seconds of silence she shrugged and exited the car. To Molly's surprise he opened her door and offered his hand to which Molly took. The couple walked hand in hand towards the library, luckily for her she had packed an extra fancy dress just in case, Sherlock on the other hand always had dress clothes with him, it was part of his every day wardrobe. The two entered the warm building, classical music was playing in the background, Molly had never attended a party at the library, but she had always heard wonderful things and boy were they true, the old chandeliers were a soft dim glow that made everything around them look utterly romantic, the old book smell filled the air and the warmness made her want to curl up and nap. It was perfect; it felt like something out of a dream.

xXx

The couple arrived when the party was at full swing, a man came up to the microphone that was stationed on the grand staircase and the other guests began to clap, he waved his hands to settle the crowd and leaned forward on the microphone. Molly spotted Thomas, her stomach suddenly twisted at the sight of the older man next to her brother. Morton.

"Tonight is dedicated to a wonderful man who has helped this town grow, he's a real hero and since it's a very big week for him. Just turned eighty!"

The man grabbed a plaque from the table and turned to look at Morton. Morton stepped up and everyone began clapping, the man handed him the award, and Morton walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you! I don't know what to say... I just.. It's a big honor, I moved here from London some thirty plus years ago and I never wanted to leave, I love this town and the people here you were all so supportive when I took in the Hooper children."

Molly listened to the reactions of the crowd and made a face, she noticed one of the servers walk by with tall glasses of champagne she quickly took one took one of the trays passed by, but Sherlock took the glass from her before she could drink.

"No drinking tonight." he told her.

Molly made a face and looked back up at Morton.

"Anyways, you shouldn't listen to an old man. Go dance and have fun."

The crowd clapped and dispersed, soon the music and the background chatting began again. Molly turned to face Sherlock, but before she could speak he took her hand and led her to the dance floor and began swaying gently to the classical music. Molly spotted Tommy and Erin talking near the bottom of the staircase.

"What do you see?" whispered Sherlock.

"Tommy and Erin." she whispered back.

Sherlock swayed their bodies and turned them until Molly's back was to the staircase, she pressed herself closer to Sherlock. The dace was actually pretty nice, and she needed something to distract her from her thoughts. Molly finally saw Morton from the corner of her eye, he was walking towards them, she tensed up, which was Sherlock noticed.

"Don't let him suspect you know anything." he said to her.

Molly nodded and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Molly Bear! You look beautiful in that dress! Sherlock do you mind if I have a dance with her?"

Sherlock let go of her and Morton took his place.

xXx

Molly smiled at the man who had raised her, the man she had trusted and yet, he was hiding a dark secret. How did Molly go about without blurting that he was in fact, a rapist? She loved him, but now she felt like she didn't know who this man was.

"Congratulations on your award, Morty." she said softly.

The man gave her a big smile and began leading her around the dance floor, she caught a glimpse of Sherlock staring at them from the side. Molly felt awkward all of a sudden, she didn't know what to say to Morton. Fortunately, he stopped dancing and looked over her head, Molly turned her head to see who she was looking at and smiled

"Zach!"

Zach looked away from Morton and glanced at her, he nodded his hello before turning back to Morton.

"Morton, I'd like to speak to you... In private."

"Uh, Sure." He said

"Sorry for interrupting your dance, Molly." said Zach

Morton let go of Molly, the pathologist looked at Zach and then back at Morton as the two walked away. Molly was left there with a confused look on her face, Sherlock had her hand on her waist and began swaying to the music in seconds.

"What was that about?" he asked her

"I don't know."

Molly glanced over at Morton and Zach the two seemed to be talking about something before they finally disappeared down the dark corridor.

"Sherlock." she suddenly said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"They're leaving."

"It seems Tommy and Erin noticed that too." he said suddenly.

Just as Sherlock finished his sentence the men in question headed down the same corridor.

"Come on let's go." said suddenly.

Sherlock took a hold of her hand and led her down the hall.

* * *

Sherlock slowed them down at the sound of voices up ahead; the two pressed themselves against the wall and peeked at the corner. Molly spotted Erin and Thomas standing in the middle of the corridor

"He was acting strange." they could hear Erin say.

"Strange how?" replied Tommy.

Sherlock suddenly tugged on her arm and led her down the hall.

"I can answer that." said Sherlock.

Both men turned to look at them.

"You can?" asked Erin.

"Of course, but first we have to find them. It's obvious where they've gone."

"Where?" all three said at the same time.

Sherlock smirked in amusement.

"They went to Blackwood."


	12. Chapter 12

I can finally say this story is complete! It makes me sad to see this story end, but it makes me excited for the future! I can't seem to let this version of Sherlock and Molly go, I love them to much. I'm not sure when I'll write a _threequel _for this... I might write a one-shot while I think of where I might be going with the idea I currently have floating in my head.

Thank you for all your reviews and following along. I love you all and I love all my loyal readers and those who review. You have all made my confidence in writing go up!

I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Until next time!

Cheers!

* * *

Molly and Thomas argued the whole way to Blackwood.

"So what are you trying to say!?" said Thomas.

"I'm trying to say that you're a slob." said Molly in an irritated voice.

Thomas turned around to face his sister; they had decided to take his car to Blackwood since Sherlock had decided his car was much closer. Now Molly was squished between Erin and a bunch of Tommy's stuff.

"Oi! Shut up! I wasn't planning on having people in the car! Plus, I don't like cleaning my car..." he said angrily.

"Obviously." she muttered under her breath.

"What's that supp-"

Before he could finish Sherlock snapped.

"If you two don't shut up, I will pull this car over and kick you two out!" he roared.

Both siblings closed their mouths and glared at each other before Thomas sat back down.

"Geez, calm down _dad_." grumbled Thomas under his breath.

xXx

The car pulled up in the front gates of Blackwood and the four quickly exited the car, as they got closer they began to hear a voice that sounded like Zach shouting. Sherlock burst through the doors with Erin, Tommy, and Molly following behind, they were nowhere in sight but they could hear Zach clearly.

"You killed my mother!" they heard.

"Z-Zach, I didn't I swear!"

"You did! And you tried to get rid of me!"

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at the three and before going up the stairs. Molly was the first to move following closely behind Sherlock, they made it down the corridor into what looked like a sitting area, Molly looked the molded walls and the broken windows were shattered, she also spotted some old chairs scattered throughout the room, a wheelchair or two as well. And there in the middle of the room stood a tear-stained Zach pointing a gun at a frightened Morton.

"Wait! Stop!" shouted Thomas.

Both Erin and Tommy ran past Sherlock and Molly and stopped near where Zach and Morton stood.

"Zach... What are you doing?" said Erin.

Zach turned to face them and they all ducked as he swung the gun along with him.

"What am I doing?" he said hysterically.

"I'm going to kill this fucking bastard that's what I'm going to do."

"But this isn't you..." said Erin.

Zach let out a scoff and aimed the gun back at Morton.

"You don't fucking know how I am, Erin. Are you that thick-headed that you haven't figured it out?" he said angrily.

"I knew you were good friends with these two." he nodded his head at Molly and Thomas

"I _used_ you... Don't you get it? I don't fucking love you. I never have. I just wanted to get close enough to Morton."

Molly could see the hurt in Erin's eyes but he refused to crack. Sherlock stepped forward far enough from Zach to not make him feel threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Zach rolled his eyes and set the gun down.

"I don't think it's fair." he began "That my mother died and he gets to live. It's not fair!"

"How did you know Lillian Hart was your mother." spoke Molly.

"I was taken in by one of the nurses. She believed the things my mum told her unlike everyone else. She suspected Morton for months, but she couldn't do anything about it. She told me stories about her, how kind she was and how this fucking place turned her crazy! How no one believed her that this asshole was coming into her room and taking advantage of her!"

Molly looked over at Morton; she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Why did you drug us?" continued Sherlock.

"Oh you figured out it was me? How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"After we went to the cliff side."

Zach tsked "That's longer than I expected, I thought you were supposed to be clever."

"I am."

"Then tell me. How did I do it?"

The room fell silent for a moment before Sherlock spoke again.

"The first time you drugged us was at Morton's birthday party I noticed you wearing gloves that night so it was transferred by contact. John, Mary, and Molly came into contact with you but I did not."

"Ah, yes you refused to shake my hand. Quite rude by the way. But do go on."

"The effects of the drug caused them to experience strange hallucinations triggered sleep walking and black outs."

He looked at everyone before continuing.

"The night we went to Blackwood you gave me a torch, I suspect that's what you laced with the drug, because that was the night I experienced something."

Zach nodded and grinned "Very good Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued "I suspect it's a drug that was something that had been used here at Blackwood... You must have snooped through the old records. Whatever it was it caused Mary Morstan to miscarry."

"Aw, Yes, I'm sorry about that." he said with a pout

"I really didn't know she was expecting... Good thing Molly here wasn't pregnant right? But she did get the most exposure to the drug... You were starting to see things weren't you, love? You even thought I was a nurse..." he chuckled

Molly frowned "You strapped me to that machine!?"

Zach nodded "I was bored and it was fun messing with all your heads." he rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Morton. Morton stood tall and frowned at Zach.

"You had no right to do that them." he told him.

"This is between you and me. It's always been between you and me. You didn't have to drag other people with you."

"But I did _father_ dearest." he spat "You don't deserve happiness; you knew that your child survived and yet you didn't go looking for me. Instead you raise to orphans and give them all your attention! What about me? I needed that attention too, I bet you never even thought about me..." he sobbed.

"But I did! I always thought about you, Zach. I've always felt guilty about what I did, If I had looking for you that would have just been a reminder of the shameful thing I did. Please forgive me." he whispered.

Zach was crying louder now, Sherlock twitched uncomfortably and turned to look at the floor while Molly couldn't look away, she felt bad for Zach, she felt guilty for taking all of Morton's attention. Would he have looked for him if he hadn't taken them in? Molly looked over at Thomas who was staring back, she wondered if he was thinking the same.

"Don't ask me to forgive you. I will never forgive you!" spat Zach in anger.

Everything happened so fast after that, Zach shot the gun at Morton causing him to fall to the ground, Molly let out a scream and Thomas and Sherlock were immediately on Zach pinning him to the ground. Molly ran to Morton's side where he clutched his bleeding chest. Molly began to shed tears and sniffled.

"Aw, don't cry for me, Molly Bear."

he rose a shaky hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek, causing him to stain her cheek with his blood. Molly could hear Erin on the phone with the police, but she didn't dare look away from Morton.

"I hope..." he rasped "That you don't think I'm a monster for what I did."

Molly shook her head "Shh, please Morty. That doesn't matter now. Don't talk save your strength please." she pleaded.

Morton chuckled and coughed "My Molly Bear, how I love you so much. So kind and forgiving."

Thomas was a her side now, clutching Morton's hand "Take care of your sister, you hear me?" he warned.

Thomas sniffled and wiped away a few tears "You know I always will."

Morton smiled at both "My children. I don't care that you weren't mine. You're my children. Zach..." he finally said.

"I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me one day."

"Go to hell!" he said from underneath Sherlock.

They could hear the police sirens in the distance, Molly looked up as the blue and red lights began to illuminate through the room.

"You're safe now Morton." she said "They'll take you to th-"

She looked down to see an expressionless look on Morton's face "MortMort?" she whispered softly. She placed a hand on his neck but felt no pulse "Please don't do this." she whispered

"Wake up."

She felt a hand on her shoulder "He's gone, Molls." whispered Thomas.

Molly let out a sob and let Thomas take her in his arms he petted her hair and whispered soothing words to her, but that didn't help her. A few policemen and paramedics came in while the police made their way to Zach and Sherlock the paramedics made their way to Morton. Molly closed her eyes and cried into her brother's chest.

* * *

After giving her statement Molly sat on the stone steps of Blackwood, they have given her a shock blanket which she didn't mind because probably was in shock. She looked as she hear the familiar footsteps approaching her, Sherlock sat down beside her and looked down at her.

"How are you...feeling?" he asked her.

Molly shrugged and leaned on him.

"I'm feeling tired." she told him.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, he then kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"I called John and told him what happened." he said.

"What did he say?"

"He yelled at me."

"What? Why?"

"Honestly I wasn't paying attention."

Molly smiled and shook her head.

"Stop trying to make me smile. It's not very appropriate. My adopted father just died."

"Yes... I'm sorry for that. He was... a pretty good man. Despite... you know."

Molly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sherlock?" she suddenly said.

"Yes, Molly?"

"I'm homesick."

"I think it is time for us to go home." he told her.

* * *

The funeral happened two days later, Molly didn't want to stay any longer than that. After saying goodbye to her brother and Erin, the two made their long journey back home. Sherlock had insisted on them taking a plane, but Molly disagreed, she didn't care how tired she was, she would always refuse to take a plane.

"You're going to have to get over that fear eventually." Commented Sherlock.

"Well not right now." She replied stubbornly.

Their way back was long; she was in no way traveling for the next months. The two arrived at 221b, Molly was too exhausted to make it all the way to her flat, it was late and she could see that Sherlock was tired too. Once they entered the flat Molly made her way to the couch and plopped down, her heavy lids were slowly closing and suddenly she was off the couch and up in the air in Sherlock's arms.

"Sherlock, I'm tired I was going to sleep…" she whined.

"You'll be more comfortable on the bed." He told her.

Sherlock pulled over the duvet off his bed with his free hand and set her down gently, he then began taking her shoes off her trainers leaving her socks on. He pulled the duvet over her and went to the other side of the bed where he proceeded to take off his own trainers and going under the duvet with her, he snuggled close to her and kissed her gently on the forehead causing her to smile sleepily at him.

"I love you, Sherlock. Goodnight."

She felt a smile form on his lips

"I love you too. Goodnight, Molly Hooper."

He reached over her and turned off the light.


End file.
